Blood Ink
by Black Momba
Summary: Super assassin takes on an apprentice and is forced to choose between the morals he has sworn off or his duty.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A time in the beginning stages of a devastating, bloody and secret war between the church's extreme ideals and everything they deem "unholy". The time period is the early 15th century full of primitive life styles living side by side with mysterious magic's. insignificant spells are used everyday. Maybe a farmer needs a stronger plow so he takes it in to the local spell caster to increase its durability or is someone wants a chair to be a little more comfortable they can get that done and for the most part that is the extent of the publics knowledge of the world of magic most believe that's as big as spells can get. However, there are some who are born with…special…skills. Skills that make them extremely dangerous…or useful. The church wants to keep its less honorable activities a secret form the public eye to maintain its pure allusion. So they higher the cities elite assassins to take care of special tasks. Usually they uses the basic assassin but sometimes something more is required and that's when the Clouds are summoned. The Clouds are much more than a regular assassin in that they are born with a natural ability to use high level magic for long extents of time. The greatest Cloud of all time is named Thane, a magnificent prodigy from birth. Was skilled in magic, speed, strength, intellect, wisdom, bravery, awareness, problem solving, and master of countless poisons and weapons. Through magic he has lived for a considerably long period of time…two hundred years. The story begins with a simple meeting…


	2. Chapter 1 part one

**Chapter One**

**Thane entered the old priests chambers with a slow and relaxed pace. The room was extremely large, complete 360 degree circle instead of the usual square room. The walls were covered with books, many in different languages. What wasn't covered in books was covered by large elegant tapestries that were centuries old. Directly across from the door that he entered was a massive wooden desk sitting in front of a window that framed the entire town bellow. Sitting at the desk was the high priest himself Orrin, scratching his parchment with a feather pen. He was shadowed by his personal bodyguard Sandro who was extremely large and wore his hair in long spikes that stuck out behind his head. When Thane approached, Orrin didn't even look up**

**After a small pause Thane spoke, "why did you summon me?" he asked sounding annoyed.**

"**you will address the high priest Orrin with respect cloud!" Sandro bellowed**

**Orrin then looked up from his writing to calm his bodyguard**

"**Silence Sandro, I do not want a cloud as an enemy. Especially this one." Sandro corrected his posture and stared at Thane with a blank expression.**

"**I apologize for my bodyguard and my delay in addressing you Thane, in my old age I have trouble multi-tasking and these documents are quite important" Orrin said with an innocent smile.**

"**I understand. Why have you summoned me?" Thane said with a blank tone  
**

**Again the priest paused, taking notice of the clouds attire. Thane was wearing gray pants that tucked into his black boots, his black belt was wide and went almost to his naval. The belt was stuffed with poison vials and knife scabbards. His shirt matched the color of his pants but instead of being fairly tight like his pants, the sleeves were loose. Probably full of more knives. **

**Thane noticed what the priest was doing and buttoned the top of his coat so it was tight down to his waist and loose down to his knees.**

"**Ah, pardon me again. Seems I am distracted easily now a days. I have called you here to complete a mission. There is a man in the eastern part of Dala who is making a lot of noise with his blasphemy. I need you to end his life." the priest said it like he had asked him to walk his dog.**

"**Sounds simple, why me and not one of your loyal assassins who would do it for free?" Thane asked.**

"**We have tried, he has some manner of magic shield repelling all arrows and even magic attacks. Now, because of our attempt at his life, he is heavily guarded. We need a cloud to finish the job. I know your rate and I will pay it. However, I will not be tricked this time and will place the bounty on the targets head ONLY. I will not pay for the death of his bodyguards. Your excess killings last time cost me far too much." the priest said with a hint of venom in his words.**

"**Ha-ha, you got me. Fair enough, I will bring his name in blood in three days."**

"**Thank you, you are doing a great service for our goddess." the priest said.**

"**Your goddess. Not mine." and with that Thane left.**

**Sandro spoke "I don't like asking him to do jobs that I can do my lord"**

**with a pause the high priest thought over his response for a long moment  
**

"**he gets things done more cleanly than you. Besides I would rather him be in our employment than someone else's…."**

**Authors Note: Im thinking you get the hint that Thane is a badass lol. this is only part one of the chapter. next time, Thane prepares for his mission and runs into an opportunity.  
**


	3. Chapter 1 part two

**Chapter One pt 2**

**Thane walked through the streets of the slums on his way to one of his many hideouts scattered throughout the city. The weather was warm and bright when he left the church but the walk from the church to the slums was a long walk and the sky was beginning to darken. He walked down a particularly dark street and wasn't two blocks away from the hatch that led to his underground hideout when five kids that couldn't have been more than twelve to fifteen jumped out in from of him holding small knives or sticks. Five more jumped out behind him and one stood on the roof of a house over looking the scene. Thane removed his hood and stared down the five in front of him but didn't make a move. The boy on the roof yelled down to him.**

"**Would you be kind enough to hand over all of your gold please."**

**He was clearly the most educated of the slummers here.**

"**Call off your goons and I wont kill them all" was Thane's response.**

**The boy must have had a quick temper because he launched a knife straight for Thane's chest. The knife seemed to be on target but at the last second Thane vanished into thin air. The boy was confused and looked all the other kids who shared his expression but soon their expression turned to shock and fear as they all stared at the boy on the roof…not at him, but behind him. Thane appeared behind him and grabbed both of his arms and lifted him off the ground.**

"**You had your chance to save yourself, now your life and the life of your friends must end." Thane said in his patented blank tone.**

"**Please sir, if we don't get any money we cant get any food. We haven't eaten in a week" he lowered his head in shame and his words trailed off.**

"**What is your name kid?" Thane asked**

"**Kyrre sir" he replied.**

"**Mmm, this was a well executed assault Kyrre. If it was any one other than me you may have had success this evening…You didn't attack at night. Why?" Thane asked**

"**Well sir, I figured most people wouldn't expect an attack so early. But it also was dark enough to remain hidden easily." he replied, looking up now and proud of his plan.**

"**Impressive. But listen, I travel this way often so remember my face. If you and your slummers attack me again I will not show you mercy." Thane gave him eleven gold coins. "There, that should be enough to buy a loaf of bread for each of you." Thane jumped down from the roof and walked off.**

"…**.Thank you so much sir! I will not forget your face and the charity you have done this evening!" Kyrre bellowed after Thane.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Thane got to his hideout and removed his cloak. **_**I suppose I will just leave in the morning so I can gather my strength and organize my arms**_** he though as he grabbed vials off the cupboard and shoved knives into the scabbards on his belt, then removed his belt and hung in by the door. **_**I'm getting to old for this. What has it been? Two hundred years? Three hundred? My body feels young but I occasionally catch my mind wandering…SHIT! I'm becoming the damn Priest! **_**Thane sat down at the table and sharpened his knives using leather rather than magic so he could burn time. He heard foot steps outside the door…forty paces away. Small feet. Moving quickly. I should not be concerned. Whoever tries to open my door without knowing what to do will know terrible pain. The handle started to jiggle and Thane pointed his ear at the door expectantly. Then, as if on queue… "AHHH!" then loud sobbing. Thane went to the door, unlocked it three times, knocked twice and opened it. The boy from earlier named Kyrre sat at his door step screaming in pain in the dark. The hatch at the top of the stair case was shut.**

"**What the hell are you doing here boy?" Thane asked in annoyance.**

"**I…followed…you." he said in between gasps of pain.**

"**That's jelly fish poison running through your veins right now, you shouldn't move."**

**Thane said.**

"**You're a cloud…aren't you mister." Kyrre stated.**

"**Very observant. So let me get this straight. You thought it would be smart to follow a cloud back to his secret hide out and try to enter like it was an abandoned shack?" **

"**Well, I…um" Kyrre pasted out before he could finish.**

_**Damn it. Now what am I suppose to do? After all my years am I going soft? For better or worse he is stuck here. This kid is really pushing his luck.**_


	4. Chapter 2 part One

**Chapter Two Part One**

Kyrre awoke with a sore back and an acing right arm. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked a couple times when he finally remembered all that had happened. He was still alive which was a good sign but he didn't dare move and draw attention to himself.

"you can get up. I know you are awake."

The voice sounded familiar but there was something different. It was missing that blank tone he was use to. Kyrre sat up slowly wincing in pain.

"Easy boy, the venom has passed but its going to hurt like hell for a while." Thane said.

Kyrre was lying on the floor and Thane sat across the room at a desk that was covered in papers and vials. The floor that Kyrre was sitting on was a gray stone with small symbols carved into it.

"You may be poisoned but this is still my place so I get the bed" Thane said without looking at him.

"Did you save me?" Kyrre asked

"Just a simple antidote. I carry one around at all times just for this kind of occasion." he replied.

"Thank you. I am in your debt sir" Kyrre said.

"Yes I believe you are. You can call me Thane…for now. I'm going to test you now to see if you are worthy of being my apprentice so hold still." Thane said and turned around with a knife and a vial in his hands.

"Apprentice! Really?!" Kyrre shot up with enthusiasm, ignoring the protest from his body.

"Relax kid, you are the thirteenth kid I've tested this week. Now hold still." Thane brought the knife to Kyrre's palm and cut just bellow the thumb. Kyrre winced a little but made no other movement or noise. Thane squeezed out a couple of Kyrre's blood into the vial and turned his chair back to the desk.

"So what do you need that for?" Kyrre asked

"I'm going to mix it with my blood. If it turns black you have a clouds ability and potential. If it turns orange…well you don't. and I might have to kill you."

"KILL ME!" Kyrre shrieked.

"Ha-ha!….maybe." Thane said.

"But why!?"

"You know where my hide out is. I cant have knowledge of that floating around out there." Thane said.

"I wont tell a soul! I promise!.. pinky swear?" there was desperation in Kyrre's voice.

Thane didn't reply for a few seconds then turned his head with a blank expression on his face.

"Oh, this is unfortunate for you. I am sorry kid." Thane said solemnly.

Kyrre looked down. Defeated.

"I guess you're stuck with me." Thane said and revealed a vial full of black liquid.

Kyrre's jaw nearly hit the floor. Outrage burning in his eyes.

"You! You! YOU ASSHOLE!" Kyrre shouted. "I cant believe you! I thought I was going to die!"

Thane was to busy busting up laughing in his chair to take notice of Kyrre's fury.

"HAHAHAHA you should have seen your face. Oh man, that was priceless!" Thane hollered.

Kyrre sat down on the floor in a pout with his arms crossed. "You have a messed up sense of humor you know that?" Kyrre said.

"You should treasure my light side Kyrre. For when we start your training your suffering will be great. You will hate me so much that you will make attempts at my life. I will punish you severely and if you ever disobey a direct order you will know greater suffering. Know this Kyrre. If you do not succeed in my teachings I will kill you in a heart beat…in a heart beat." There was no humor this time. Thane was completely serious. "and one more thing. From now on you will call me master." Thane said.

"Yes master." Kyrre said blankly.

"Don't worry, I wont be strict and cruel at all times. Just during training sessions mostly. For now I want you to go. I have business in another town to take care of and you are to wet behind the ears to go along….or are you? Perhaps this will be a good learning experience for you." Thane paused, deep in thought.

"I want to go master." Kyrre said "Please, I want to get better"

"That's the spirit kid. You may regret it later but its to late to back out now. it's a three day ride from here so we leave in the morning" Thane said.


	5. Chapter 2 part Two

**Chapter Two Part Two**

Kyrre was able to leave the hide out briefly to say good bye to his friends. He didn't have any family to say good bye to because they were all dead. Killed in the last war. _Where is Dala? I have never heard of such a town._ Kyrre thought. The weather was bright and warm just like yesterday. He was walking down a crowded dirt street and now wandered into the middle of a busy market street. Dust clouded the air. Kyrre was tall for only being fourteen. He was 5'10, had dark black hair and was very thin. Thane had told him that he wouldn't gain a lot of muscle but his strength would be far greater than any normal person's. _Wait, Thane had told me to avoid crowded areas. I should probably move on quickly. My alley is only a few blocks past the market district. _

" _Listen Kyrre, there are other clouds out there so you must be careful. Clouds do not get along with other clouds." _was what Thane had said.

"Kyrre! Hey Kyrre!" a familiar female voice shouted over the crowd.

"Jenova? What are you doing in the market district this time of day?" Kyrre asked.

"I got some money from a passing merchant and I wanted to buy some apples for our group. Want to come?" Jenova asked.

"Yeah.. Sure." Kyrre said. _Jenova is so beautiful this will be the last time I am able to spend time with her._ Jenova was a bit younger than Kyrre at twelve and appropriately sized for her age. Brown hair and bright green eyes and very thin but it was her smile, her amazing smile that made her so much better than all the other girls. So innocent and kind to others.

"Kyrre, you wanna stop staring at me?" She said with a small smile.

"Uh, what? I wasn't, I was looking at the apple stand over, uh, that way. See?" Kyrre mumbled as he blushed.

"Uh-huh, suuure. Lets go" she said

As he looked past her toward the apple stand he notice a man staring straight at him. About fifty yards away smiling at him with a blank expression on his face. Kyrre stared back and noticed a scare from the corner of his right eye that stretched down to the corner of his mouth.

"Kyrre? What is wrong with you today?" Jenova asked.

Kyrre turned to her "Nothing is wrong, I promise" Kyrre replied.

When her turned back the man was gone.

XxXxXxXxX

They bought the apples and even got a couple loaves of bread after they bargained with a merchant who was struggling with sales. It was still pretty bright outside when they reached their alley.

"Jenova, listen" Kyrre stopped and grabbed Jenova's arm.

"What is it Kyrre?" she said sounding confused.

"I'm going away for a while…a long while and I cant tell you why or where." he couldn't look her in the eyes.

"I'll wait for you, I know we are young and I don't know what love is but I feel like I can wait forever for you." she said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." he said. "I have to go now. Can you tell the other good bye for me? They wont let me go without telling them. I will return and I will protect and provide for you when I return." Kyrre turned around and ran back into the market district which was almost empty now. Kyrre felt nervous now that he couldn't disappear into the crowd so he picked up his pace. He had just reached the end of the tents when an arm came out of the shadows and constricted around his mouth and arms.

"Be quiet" Thane said.

He released his grip on Kyrre and backed up against the wall in the shadows

"You are going to get sick because this is your first shadow transportation. Just warning you." he said and grabbed his arms and pulled him into the shadows with him. For a few seconds all he could see was black and a damp cold feeling. Then he could see a small light which quickly turned into one of Thane's secret hide outs. Kyrre collapsed onto his hands and knees and threw up.

"You're cleaning that up' Thane said

"What the hell just happened?" Kyrre asked

"Shadow transportation. A relatively simple technique for a cloud but it had many uses. You will learn it in time." he relied.

"So you were just showing me it to…show me it?" Kyrre asked.

"Actually I did it for two reasons, one to punish you for talking to that girl, yes I was following you-"

"Why were you following me? Do you not trust me?" Kyrre interrupted.

Thane punched him in the stomach. "Do not interrupt me" he said.

Kyrre fell to his knees holding his stomach and coughed up a little blood.

"The second reason I transported you here, and the main reason I was following you, was because you were being tracked…by another cloud. You saw him. He had a scar."

"Yeah I saw him. So you were protecting me?" Kyrre asked

"That's right. If I hadn't acted when I did you would either be dead or tortured in the hopes of revealing me." Thane said.

"But how did he know that I am your apprentice?" Kyrre asked

"Because he saw the blue scar on your palm. Since you weren't dead he knew you had the gift." Thane said

Kyrre looked at his palm and saw the light blue scar just bellow the meat of his thumb.

"But how did he see it? He was far way and it was very crowded." Kyrre said.

"Never underestimate what a cloud can do. Clouds are much more than regular assassins. There are many abilities that clouds possess. For example we can live for a very long time and at this time I am the oldest cloud that I know of." Thane explained

"But you don't look older than nineteen." Kyrre said.

Thane was tall and medium build. His hair was unusually colored for this area, it was a dirty blond and fairly long for a male. But it was his eyes that made him look so old. They were gray, a dark gray that could pierce your soul.

"I can change my appearance whenever I want. I will explain more abilities as you progress. Now that the cloud community knows that I have a new apprentice I will have to teach you some basic skills before we leave tomorrow."

"Will I get to learn the shadow transportation?" Kyrre said excitedly.

"No. we will start with basic tools of a cloud." Thane said

"Oh. Ok. I guess that's cool to." Kyrre said.

Thane led Kyrre into a large room.

"Now that you have been recognized as a cloud you will notice differences in your senses and physical abilities." Thane said

Kyrre noticed that there wasn't a light source in the room.

"I can see in the dark!" He exclaimed.

"Yes you can. All clouds can, so don't depend on that as an advantage when facing another cloud. But it is very useful when facing someone who is not a cloud. Especially when you can control dark and light in small spaces." Thane said.

Kyrre looked around the room and saw that it was filled with attack dummies and sparing arena. The walls and tables were covered in strange weapons and weapons he recognized.

"We use small blades usually because they are lighter and less detectable. Clouds are very good at hand to hand combat and highly skilled with many assortment of weapons but my favorite tool is poisons. I will teach you how to use all of them. But for now lets spar. I will go easy on you the first few times." Thane said as he used the back of his fist to knock Kyrre backward five feet.

"That was a cheap shot! I wasn't ready!" Kyrre yelled.

Thane just smirked and his appearance started to blur and waver until he vanished into smoke.

"Scary isn't it?" Thanes voice seemed to echo from all directions. "Smoke Deception" Thane said. He reappeared in the same place he was just before he vanished.

"That did nothing! You didn't even move!" Kyrre said like he was mocking Thane's ability. Kyrre felt a kick in the back of his head that sent him spiraling to the floor right in front of Thane. Kyrre turned around and saw Thane standing there.

"What the hell?" Kyrre said and turned to look back at what he thought was Thane and it dissipated into smoke.

"Smoke clone. Another handy trick" Thane said "going invisible with a touch of smoke hallucination followed by a smoke clone is very effective." he finished with a smirk.

"I thought you were gonna go easy on me?" Kyrre asked

"This is only the beginning" Thane said…


	6. Chapter 3 part One

**Chapter Three Part One**

For the rest of the day they trained. Mostly in the art of self defense using bare hands and with a variety of weapons. It was getting late and Kyrre was running on fumes.

"Ok, I think we are done for the day" Thane said.

"What exactly am I suppose to be learning here? How to get my butt kicked?" Kyrre asked.

"Well yeah, not only are you learning valuable defensive moves but you also learned how to take a hit." Thane said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"I hate this place." Kyrre said

"I know you do ha-ha"

They went into the other room and Thane put several rugs on the floor for Kyrre to sleep on and they both went to bed.

XxXxXxXxX

Kyrre woke up feeling extremely sore due to last nights beat down.

"Drink this" Thane handed Kyrre a glass of green liquid. He took it and drank it without question.

"It doesn't taste as bad as I thought one of your concoctions would" Kyrre said.

"Its raw eggs mixed with cow urine" Thane said with no emotion.

Kyrre spit out what was left in his mouth and raked his tongue with his hands.

"Seriously! Change your sense of humor!" Kyrre screamed.

"That's no joke kid. It will make you feel better and loosen you up. Now hold still while I finish the effect with some magic." Thane said. So Kyrre sat still and watched as Thane grabbed his arms and infused some of his energy into him.

"Wow I feel much better. Thank you." Kyrre said jumping to his feet.

"Good. Now I'm going to teach how to pack your supplies for a mission properly." Thane said. They went back into the training room and Thane gave him some gray cloths that he went and got for him last night and gave him a spare belt. He showed him what weapons they would need for hunting and for killing people. He showed him what poisons travel the best over long distances.

"alright your bag is packed and your belt is full. Normally I would give you lessons on how to attack and defend while carrying all your supplies but we don't have time. So we are going to buy some horses and take off….now." Thane said.

"Sounds good to me" Kyrre said.

"Of course it does" Thane said in a solemn tone without really speaking to him.

"Before we go. I need to speak with you." Thane said

"Ok. What's up?" Kyrre asked.

"Its about that girl you were with yesterday." Thane said.

Kyrre froze, worried about what he was going to say.

"I was in love once. A long time ago there was this female cloud who was after the same contract I was and we ended up teaming up and splitting the profit."

"So what happened to her?" Kyrre asked.

Thane was looking off into nothingness, lost in thought with what almost looked like a sad expression.

"What happened master?" He asked again.

"Don't get attached to anyone kid. Its not worth the risk." Thane said.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?" Kyrre said.

Thane went upstairs and through the hatch, the light blinded Kyrre for a few seconds before finally chasing after him. When he got upstairs Thane was gone.

"Master!? Where are you!? Mas-" Kyrre was stopped short of his sentence when a knife came flying toward his head. Reflex took over and he drew a dagger and repelled the knife. A second later a figure appeared below him and kicked him in the air. Kyrre couldn't get control of his body in the air fast enough to gain a defensive stance when the figure grabbed him in the air and through him to the ground. Kyrre was shocked and his hesitation cost him again because the figure was immediately on top of him. He was hooded and covered in all black. He drew a knife and got ready for the killing stroke when the man was yanked into the air by a black rope.

"Good job Kyrre. Your distraction worked perfectly." Thane said

'Distraction?…" Kyrre said as what just happened sunk in. "You used me as bate!?" Kyrre screamed.

"Yeah, I heard him while I was giving you that speech about avoiding attachments and wanted to see how you would handle yourself. Not bad for your first time." Thane said.

"I hate you" Kyrre said.

"Anyway. Want to learn some cool torture techniques?" Thane asked.

"What? No." Kyrre said.

"Fair enough. You are going to have to someday. But you are young and have time. Go get some horses and ill deal with the torture." Thane said.

"I like that idea" Kyrre said

Thane slammed the man in black on the ground and dragged him into the hatch and down to his hide out. The last sight Kyrre had of the man was wide, terror filled eyes.

Thane strapped him to his office chair with his shadow strings and dragged him into the training room carrying an assortment of knives and acids.

XxXxXxXxX

Kyrre wandered the city trying not to think about what his master was doing.

It was still early morning but it was already warm.

"Well I'm surprised Thane finally left you alone." a very attractive female voice said.

"who are you?…where are you?" Kyrre said

"Oh right, invisibility. You must be really new not to have noticed that." the girl said.

"How do you know me and Thane? Why did you want to get me alone?" Kyrre asked

"All good questions. My name is Alena and I would advise you to not mention me to Thane. I am just checking in on his progress and seeing if he has gotten rusty. I never expected to see him with an apprentice. What is your name?" she asked

Kyrre hesitated "My name is Kyrre" he replied.

"Good bye Kyrre, we will meet sometime in the future. My master may have use for you." Alena said and she disappeared.

_Crap, now what should I do? _Kyrre thought.

XxXxXxXxX

Kyrre returned with two horses that he paid for with money that Thane had given him.

"Good kid, these are fine horses. The assassin didn't give much. He mentioned something about his master as a powerful entity. Then half way through my "interrogation" he just died." Thane explained.

"That is strange" Kyrre said without looking at Thane because he knew he would be able to read him easily. They got on the horses and took off toward Dala.


	7. Chapter 3 part Two

Chapter 3 part 2

The trip to Dala was boring. They rode all day and only slept for a few hours. Thane showed Kyrre how to hunt effectively by using blow darts and bow and arrows. Every night before they went to sleep they would spar. They would spar longer than they would sleep. Kyrre still hasn't learned much about magic or Thane's history. He did learn a lot about herbs and poisons while they were riding.

"When do I get to learn about magic master?" Kyrre asked.

"When you're older" Thane replied

"Ok. When do I get to learn about you?" Kyrre asked

"You don't." Thane said.

"Well that doesn't seem fair. I'm suppose to put all my trust into a guy I don't even know?" Kyrre said

"Ill make a deal with you. You stop asking about me and ill tell you about clouds" Thane said.

Kyrre thought it over and finally agreed to the deal.

"Alright. Clouds are generally well known throughout the world. Some think we are descendants of a goddess named Sora. I don't know much about her, just that the church warships her and she's suppose to be able to control the elements or something. Any way I don't know where the cloud's abilities come from. We live for very long periods of time. Its possible to live forever if you wanted to."

"Why wouldn't you want to live forever?" Kyrre asked.

"I've seen so many things in just three hundred years. I've changed the tide of countless wars. I have wiped out entire armies by myself for no reason but to test my limits. I don't want to do that forever. Most of us fall in love and kill themselves once the person they love dies. Some of us do live past that but not to long after. that's why I avoid getting attached to anyone that's not a cloud. We can be killed just as easily as a normal person and we don't really age but we can change our appearance easily. There aren't many clouds that have realized they are clouds and far fewer have chosen to be assassins. There are maybe a thousand of us in the world and most become healers." Thane said.

"Why didn't you become a healer?" Kyrre asked

"Remember our deal kid. No questions about me."

"Sorry, so do all clouds use shadows?" Kyrre asked

"Not all, some gain an attraction to fire. Others to ice. We usually only pick one element to master. Shadow is the best for assassinations." Thane replied.

They had been riding for six hours and the sun was beginning to set. The weather was still warm. The grass was green and the trees were tall. They rode on an old dirt trail and were getting ready to stop for the night.

"We wont spar tonight kid. We will be in Dala tomorrow." Thane said

So they started the fire early and put some rabbits they had caught earlier over the fire. Seven horses appeared through the trees.

"Hey there. How are you two doing today?" one of the men said.

Kyrre looked at Thane but he didn't respond. The man was annoyed and they all got down from their horses.

"You don't mind if we take all your supplies, food and horses do you?" he asked

Thane still didn't respond.

"That's what I thought." The man said.

He went to take the reigns of Thane's horse when he finally spoke.

"Don't…touch my horse." Thane said.

"You really don't have a choice guy" the man said. He started pulling the horse away. Thane stood up slowly and walked over to the man. He let go of the horse and turned to face him.

"You are out numbered seven to two. don't do anything stupid." the man said.

The man went to put his arm on Thane's shoulder to push him back but Thane grabbed his arm and punched his elbow bending it the opposite way and sending the man screaming in agony to his knees. Another man charged at him but Thane grabbed his face, lifted him off the ground and slammed his head into the ground killing him instantly.

"Who is next?" Thane asked.

He stood up straight and smiled at them. Two more came at him, both punching at the same time. He stopped their first with his hands and squeezed crushing their bones into dust.

"You guys are pathetic. The scum of the earth. I would kill you a thousand times over if I had the chance." Thane said in a low frightening voice. Kyrre always knew his master was powerful. Amazingly powerful. But he didn't know he was so terrifying when he was mad. The rest of them ran off into the trees. Thane turned to Kyrre and looked at him like nothing had happened.

"Get some sleep. We will be in Dala tomorrow." Thane said.

That night there was a very loud thunder storm. The sky was bright with lightning that nearly reached the ground. Thane slept easily but Kyrre felt strangely hyper and couldn't sleep a wink. The morning came quickly and Thane awoke refreshed.

"You're up early kid. That's a first." Thane said.

"I couldn't sleep. I felt wide awake all night. Must have been the thunder and lightning." Kyrre said.

"The lightning kept you up? Because it was bright and the thunder was loud?" Thane asked.

"No I have slept through storms before. I just felt really awake and energized last night." He replied.

Thane stared off into space for a while with a blank expression but didn't say anything. He got to his feet and got the horses ready.

"Come on, we will be in Dala soon." Thane said.

Thane didn't say much on the ride to Dala. He tested Kyrre on some of the roots and berries that they pasted on the way. He hardly glanced in Kyrre's direction and when he spoke he showed no interested at all in the subject.

They reached a gate that was guarded by two guards armored in red and white. The wall that must have encircled the entire city was very long. Dala must be huge. When they reached the guards they crossed their pikes making an X in front of the gate.

"What is your business in Dala?" One man asked.

"We are seeking work. I am an ex-soldier. This is my son." Thane said and keeping his hood low. The guards looked bored and lifted their pikes.

"Ok. Don't make any trouble." The other guard said.

"Oh I don't want ant trouble. Just a roof over our heads and some food. Thank you." Thane replied.

The guards opened the gate and Thane and Kyrre entered. Inside the city was enormous. There were people packing the streets as far as the eye could see. Every fifty yards or so there would be a small stage with people standing on them yelling, trying to sell whatever it was they were selling.

"I don't have a hideout here so we need to get the job done quickly and be on our way." Thane said and put a hand on Kyrre's shoulder to direct him in the right direction and felt a strong zap as a jolt of electricity passed through him. He removed his hand quickly and moved on ahead without a word. Kyrre didn't feel the zap but could tell there was something wrong.

"Master, what's wrong?" Kyrre asked.

"We will talk about it later. We need to hurry" Thane said.

Kyrre let it go and followed his master through the crowd. It wasn't long until Thane found the man he was to eliminate.

"Gather around good people! Come see my demonstration on how people evolved. Witness the wonders of science!" a man bellowed to the swarm of people flowing down the dirt pathway in front of the stage he set up.

"That's the man" Thane said.

"Him? Why him?" Kyrre asked.

"I don't know. Its not my job to know. I just kill and get paid." Thane replied and started to move around the crowd to the back of the stage. Kyrre didn't move just stood in the middle of the crowd and listened to the presentation knowing that the man speaking would soon be dead.

In the back there were two heavily armed guards wielding giant broad swords that weren't sheathed. They wore very thick grey armor and a helmet that made their face almost completely covered and what wasn't covered was in shadow. When Thane approached they got into a defensive stance.

"Leave now" one said in a very deep tone.

Both men were very large and obviously knew how to wield their weapons.

Thane stopped and turned to leave. Once he was behind the corner he turned invisible and walked stealthily toward the two giant guards. He slipped past both of them and entered the tent that was situated directly behind the stage. Thane could see the man speaking to the crowd out the other end of the tent. In the tent there was a table lining one side with a chair in front of it and a bed on the other side of the tent.

Kyrre stood and watched the man speak his last words. He spoke passionately about his religion and made convincing arguments. He stopped abruptly and turned toward the tent behind him and closed his eyes for a few seconds then smiled. Not a smile of victory a smile of recognition and acceptance.

"My good people. I must leave you now. I hope that what I have said here has influenced you in some small way." he disappeared into the tent.

Once inside the tent he sat down in the chair in front of the desk that lined the wall. He put his elbows on the table and put his face in his hands.

"Why? What have I done that is so wrong? Spread the opinion of few just to be heard. Is that so wrong?" the man said.

"I do not know. It is not my place to know." Thane appeared from a shadowy corner of the tent.

"Will it be quick?" the man asked

"No." Thane said

"Will it hurt?" he asked

"….No" Thane replied in a blank tone.

"Thank you." he smiled "Do you know what happens after you die assassin?"

"I don't think of those things. I am a cloud and may not die." Thane said. He went and stood behind the man.

"Ah, I see. That explains why my guards did not stop you. Let me ask you this then cloud. Are you afraid of death?" he asked

"I am the only think I am afraid of." Thane replied.

"I am scared. I'm a scientist and pride myself with the facts and certainties I have accumulated over my life time. I don't know what awaits me after death. Will I become part of the earth? Will the goddess Sora have pity on me if what I spoke was blasphemy?…I suppose it is time to find out. I have no more to say." he said.

"What is your name?" Thane asked.

"Connor. Connor Ramey" he said.

"Thank you Connor Ramey. I put a poison needle in the cushion of your seat before you entered. You will be dead soon." Thane said. He pulled out a book and opened to about the middle and under a long list of names Connor Ramey appeared in a beautiful red script. Thane put the book back in his sleeve and disappeared, sneaking past the guards by the back of the tent. He found Kyrre waiting for him just outside the alley.

"Is it done master?" he asked

"Yes…yes it is. Lets go. We must hurry if I am to get back on time."


	8. Chapter 4 part One

Chapter four part one

**Authors Note: things start to take off quickly so try to keep up.**

The ride from Dala to the holy city was even worse than the first one. They rode fast and didn't stop for sparring or questioning. They made it back in one night. Just in time to get his reward. The two guards in front of the gate let them by without question.

"Master, now that we are back will you tell me what was wrong yesterday?" Kyrre asked.

"After we get back from the church" Thane said.

They got to the church quickly as well. About twenty minutes. The weather was still warm and it was still morning. The church was by far the largest building in the city. Massive pillars made of marble supported long rows of pathways that led to the main body of building which in its self was extraordinarily enormous. Bright blue and white matched with the blue sky behind it made it look like it was a castle among the clouds.

A very large man in white and black robes and long pointed black hair that was pulled back opened two giant white doors.

"Bring you little boy Thane?" Sandro said

"Off your leash Sandro?" Thane replied

That wiped the smile from the giants face and he glared down at Thane.

"You are cutting your deadlines closer and closer Cloud. One of these days you will fail and my master will toss you out. When that day comes you better watch your back." Sandro said in a dark and deep tone.

Thane smirked at him and walked past him through the two giant doors. Sandro glared at Kyrre as he past and he tripped over his own feet and almost landed on his face.

"HAHA you sure know how to pick em Thane. HAHA." Sandro said and pretended to wipe away a tear.

Thane grabbed Kyrre's arm and pulled him in behind him.

They walked through large white hallways that were covered in big pictures of old guys. Finally, with Sandro shadowing them closely, they reached the high priests chambers and opened the doors. Inside Orrin sat with an annoyed look on his face.

"You do love pushing my patients don't you Thane." he said

Thane just smirked "I finished on time, where is my gold?" Thane said

"Hmmm, I have decided not to pay you." Orrin said. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"You're kidding?" Thane said trying his best to hide his fury. Kyrre took a few steps away from him. He could actually see the shadows around the room stretching out and clinging to him like long silky black webs.

"You've simply become too expensive…who is this boy here?" Orrin asked.

Thane ignored his question. "If you do not pay me you will regret it for the rest of your short life." Thane said while shooting a piercing glare at the high priest.

"The goddess Sora will not let harm befall me in her temple. This boy is a cloud is he not?" Orrin asked.

"He is my apprentice. How bout we see if your stupid goddess has your back!" Thane yelled as more light was sucked from the room.

"Calm down Thane. Please, we can discuss this in peace." he stood up and rubbed his eyes. "I am sorry old friend. Perhaps I overreacted. You did your job. I will pay you. But I have found a new cloud that has pledged herself to our goddess. I believe you two have met?" Sandro entered the room with a beautiful girl following him. She had flowing red hair and bright green eyes.

"Hey Thane. Long time no see." she said

"Alena? You're back?" Thane said in shock

"Yeah. I hope you aren't still sore about me leaving you after forty years of marriage are you?" she asked in an innocent tone. Thane didn't reply.

"Hey there Kyrre. You look stronger than last time we talked." she said.

"err hi." Kyrre mumbled

Thane turned back to Orrin. "You bastard. You think ill depart like nothing happened?"

"I'm getting old Thane. I'm afraid my vision of the world might not come true unless I take some extreme initiative." Orrin said and sat back down. "Kyrre has he told you of your potential?" Orrin said.

"My potential? As a cloud?" Kyrre asked

"Clouds are a very rare group. Only about, what? A thousand of you? Only a hand full have been chosen by the element shadow and your master here has killed off the others." Orrin explained. Thane kept staring at Alena, not listening to what Orrin was saying.

"So what's this got to do with me?" Kyrre asked.

"Shadow is one of four elements that are the most powerful cloud elements. You have to be chosen by the element you are to master. The other three are fire, ice and lightning. You my boy have been chosen by lightning. I can feel it." Orrin said.

Thane turned around. "Its true kid. that's what we were going to talk about later. I noticed it in the city after I touched your shoulder and got zapped. And we will talk about it later. Right now I think we have a serious problem here." Thane said

"Join us Kyrre. Help us take over this world and convert the non-believers." Orrin said.

"I don't think your goddess would approve of this." Thane said

"Sora is weak! She came to me in a dream and told me to stop the killing. Killing is the only option to get things done and cleanse this world! I have a new lord who will be appearing in the flesh. His name is Axis." Orrin said. He stood up again and started laughing.

"We need to leave now!." Thane yelled and grabbed Kyrre.

"Alena! don't let them escape!" Orrin yelled

Fire appeared in her palms and launched a beam of fire at Thane and Kyrre. Thane lifted his hand and black lightning covered his hand and deflected the beam of fire and blasting through a wall.

"Get ready. Shadow transportation." Thane said and they both vanished into the floor.

Orrin slammed his fists on his desk.

"Damn it! He must not be allowed to train that boy or search for Sora do you understand me? If he unites his league and stops the summoning of Axis we lose. Alena, Sandro. Find them and kill them.

"Forgive me Master" Alena said. "I am very familiar with Thane's power. Are you sure it was wise to make him an enemy?" she asked.

"If you are scared you can stay here. I can handle him." Sandro said.

"Don't be a fool Sandro. I made him an enemy because I had no choice. He would not work for free and I need all the money I can get for the war effort. He would have betrayed me eventually. At least now I know what side he is on for sure."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Thane and Kyrre appeared in the hide out.

"Master is it true I can control lightning?" Kyrre asked.

"yes, yes you can. Lightning chose you on the night of the storm. that's why you couldn't sleep." Thane said.

"Whoa cool" Kyrre said. He started snapping his fingers and sparks appeared. "Way cool!"

"This really isn't the time to experiment. We have to leave." Thane said.

"Is Axis really that bad?" Kyrre asked.

"He is a god. A very evil god." Thane said.

"A god. Like there is more than one?" Kyrre asked/

"Yes more than one! Can we move more quickly now? Ill explain later." Thane boomed.

Kyrre let it go deciding it would be wise not to upset him further. Thane was a blur moving from table to table packing up supplies and weapons and poisons. He had about five huge black bags packed with stuff in less than ten minutes.

"Listen Kyrre, the priest has betrayed Sora and has sided with Axis. The priest and his consorts are very dangerous. I know someone else who was chosen by the element lightning. I will take you to him and he will teach you to master lightning." Thane said.

"Wait you're leaving? Where are you going?" Kyrre asked.

"I'm going to gather a few of my old friends." Thane said.

Kyrre didn't argue. Thane looked a combination of pissed, depressed and worried.

"So when do we leave. Who is it that we are visiting?" Kyrre asked enthusiastically.

"You will be trained by the god of lightning. Solomyr." Thane said.


	9. Chapter Four part Two

Chapter Four part Two

They used shadow transportation to get to a remote section of a forest in some far off land. Even though shadow transportation is suppose to be almost instant travel it felt like hours to Kyrre.

"Who is this lightning god master?" Kyrre asked.

"Solemyr will explain all this to you" Thane said.

They appeared out of the shadow of a huge tree surrounded by green. At their arrival the sky grew dark and thunder shook the earth. Lightning shot from the sky scarring the earth.

"He knows we are here. We aren't far.

It was about another thirty minutes before they arrived at a clearing with a small hut in the center of vast green fields. Just outside the huts door stood a medium sized man with white hair and white robes. When they got closer Kyrre could see that his eyes were pure sky blue with no white around the pupil which was white.

"Do you know why we are here?" Thane asked.

"No, I only knew that you were coming. Who is this boy?" He asked.

His face looked kind and ancient in all his wisdom.

"This boy has been chosen by lightning." Thane said.

"So why do you bring him here?" Solemyr asked

"We need you to train him. A priest is starting a war with the world and is planning on summoning the dark lord Axis." Thane explained.

The kindness drained from his face and his eyes started to glow.

"You and I are the most powerful single element gods. Fire is weak and Ice isn't much better yet you do not bring a child to succeed their reign. I have ruled my domain for as long as you have ruled yours. We have been friends for all our lives yet you wish me to abandon my title. Why?" Solemyr asked.

"I am sorry old friend. But it was lightning that chose this child. Not Fire. Not Ice. Nor any of the other lesser elements." Thane said looking a little uncomfortable for once.

"…Axis huh?" Solemyr said.

Thane smiled. "Thank you…yes Axis." Thane replied.

"Have you alerted the other two of the big four, fire and ice?" Solemyr asked.

"Fire has betrayed us, she has sided with Axis. I haven't talked to ice yet." Thane said.

"Alena has betrayed you again. I am sorry. Do you plan on summoning Sora?" Solemyr asked.

"Er I was hoping you would do that. We aren't on the best of terms right now." Thane said looking uncomfortable again.

"Ah, I remember. I will do the summoning. Do we have the time? It will take several years to gather the supplies needed and to go through with the ritual." Solemyr said

Kyrre sat down in the grass and listened in intently.

"I understand, Ice and I will try to delay the priest and his forces as long as we can. In the mean time while you are doing that you can also train the boy." Thane said.

Solemyr glanced at Kyrre again with a disappointed look.

"Very well. I will train the boy in the ways of lightning." Solemyr said.

"Thanks" Kyrre squeaked.

Thane rubbed between his eyes

"He is very weak and immature." Solemyr said.

"Hey! I have been training almost non stop for a while now and have learned a lot. Kyrre argued.

"Fool!" Solemyr boomed. The sky darkened further blue lightning sprouted from his eyes and thunder cracked from the sky.

"Do not argue with a god! You are weak because you are weak. You know nothing of your abilities. If you are so powerful, attack me." Solemyr said.

Kyrre felt his anger boil over and wanted to prove himself. He took a breath, calmed himself and charged. As he was attacking he felt a power inside him. He concentrated and his hand was enveloped in a bright white light that extended his reach another three feet. His arm has become a sword of lightning. He swung at Solemyr's neck. He stood there with a surprised look on his face. That gave Kyrre confidence and he swung faster and connected with his neck. But the blade stopped not even an inch away from his target.

"What happened?!" Kyrre exclaimed.

"Your attack is weaker than I thought." Solemyr said, sounding disappointed.

Kyrre jumped back and got in a defensive stance.

"You only taught this boy physical defenses Thane?" he asked

"It was all I had time for, I was on a mission." Thane replied"I see" Solemyr said.

He raised his hand and a bolt of lightning shot at Kyrre and blasted him back fifty yards leaving Kyrre smoking and unconscious.

"Kid cant even take a hit. Looks like I have a lot of work to do." Solemyr said.

The sky cleared up and his eyes returned to normal.

"Thane, before you leave to find the ice goddess Tyris I wish to speak with you." Solemyr said. He went and opened the door to his hut and walked inside. Thane followed. They sat down around a small round wooden table. The inside of the hut was messy. Cluttered with books and scrolls. There was a fire place on one side but the rest was lined with book shelves. Thane felt like he was back in the priests room.

"Will you be fighting with us Thane? Against Axis." Solemyr asked.

'Yes of course. What did I think I was going to do? Run and hide?" Thane said. Annoyed that his friend thought he was a coward.

"No, no. you misunderstand. I meant will you fight with your full abilities. No holding back…at all." Solemyr said. He stared at Thane seriously waiting for his answer. Thane didn't answer.

"You have a power that no other Shadow god has ever had. You are more powerful than me. You might even be more powerful that Sora with your one element compared to her series of elements together. I have seen the full extent of your power and when I saw it. I was terrified. Thane, I don't know if we can defeat Axis without your full power. He is a beast that, when there were more than one god for each element, could barely be beaten even with Sora's help." Solemyr said.

"I know all this. If it comes to it I will use my full power."

"You still love her don't you?" Solemyr said.

"Alena? Ha! If I meet her in battle ill kill her without a flinch." Thane laughed.

"That's all good. But it wasn't Alena I was talking about." Solemyr said with a smirk.

"Sora…no I don't." Thane said and looked away.

"Then why you been holding your power back ever since she forbid you to use your full power?" Solemyr asked in quizzically.

Thane didn't reply. He stood up.

"I'm going to go find Tyris." Thane said and started walking toward the door.

"If a time calls for it. Ignore your feelings for Sora and do what must be done! Heed my words Shadow God!" Solemyr shouted as Thane exited the hut. Thane grabbed Kyrre who was still knocked out, and dragged him in front of the hut. He slapped him a couple of times to wake him up. Kyrre stirred and opened his eyes.

"Did I win?" Kyrre asked.

"HAHA! You got SMOKED" Thane busted up laughing.

"Nice…" Kyrre said sarcastically.

"I'm leaving you with Solemyr now." Thane said "I will be gone for a long time. When I return I'm sure you will be very strong." Thane said smiling.

"I will be strong…I promise." Kyrre said.

Thane smiled and sank into the shadow of the hut and disappeared.

**Authors Note: Next time we are going to explore some other character previously mentioned in the story.**


	10. Chapter 5 part one

**Chapter Five part One**

Kyrre went on break after five hours of straight defensive training. Training with Solemyr was a lot like training with Thane…Target practice. Kyrre basically ran around in circles while Solemyr fired bolt after bolt of lightning at his head. The lightning was so fast he barely evaded and he got hit by a lot of them. Luckily Solemyr was holding back his power so the bolts were fast but not deadly. They still hurt like hell though.

During his break Kyrre had time to think and most of his thought focused around Jenova. The girl he loved but left behind in the holy city. Left to pick the land for food. And get beat up by the older kids who ran the pack.

_I wonder what Jenova is doing…_Kyrre thought

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jenova squeezed herself through the swarm of people crowding the main market sector of the city. Most were shoulder to shoulder eyeing different huts filled with a multitude of things from food to weapons to clothing. She was one of the people chosen to gather food for the group. She had never been good at it. Kyrre had always helped her secretly and made sure she met her quota. Kyrre has been missing for four years and hasn't shown any sign of returning. She would get beaten for sure now. Jenova was sixteen and had developed into a beautiful girl. Kyrre must be sixteen or seventeen now also. She walked around lost in her thoughts when she passed by a rich looking family which was weird because most rich families had servants do all the shopping. She saw this as an opportunity. There was a man a women and a young man about her age. The man, who must be the father, handed the boy a purse a very fat purse and sent to boy to buy whatever he wanted.

_Fool, never give a kid that much money and send him off by himself in this part of town. _Jenova thought to herself. She followed the boy from hut to hut. The boy tied the purse to his belt and put his coat on to cover it a little. This was almost to easy. She just had to run up, grab and pull and run away. She had seen Kyrre do it a hundred times. She snuck up behind the boy and reached out a hand slowly to grab the purse.

"you look hungry. Would like something to eat?"

Jenova froze. _he couldn't be talking to me…could he? _she thought

She looked up slowly to see the boy staring at her with kindness in his eyes.

She just stared at him with her mouth gaped open wide.

"here, try this" the boy said and handed her a stick with an assortment of vegetables and meat impaled on it. She took it and nibbled on it shyly. The boy looked amused.

"You were about to steal from me weren't you?" he asked

"Umm…No…Yes" she admitted and bowed her head in shame.

"Its alright. My dad says most of the people who steal have no other option."

"your dad sounds nice" Jenova said.

"He is. Would you like to come to my house for dinner? My name is Rion. What's yours?" Rion asked.

"My name is Jenova" she answered

They walked back through the ocean of people to get to Rion's parents who were just getting finished with their shopping.

"Dad is it alright if Jenova comes to eat dinner with us?"

"I suppose Rion. Just make sure its ok with her parents first." He said.

Jenova looked away, now feeling very uncomfortable. Her parents have been dead for four years now. Jenova could tell Rion assumed something was wrong.

"she already had dad. They said it was okay." Rion lied.

"Well then its fine with me." his dad said.

Rion's dad was apparently a popular politician. On their way to the horse drawn carriage they passed by a bulletin board and saw a wanted poster of a man worth one million gold dead or alive. The man was also accompanied by a young boy. Jenova felt sick after she saw it…

XxXxXxXxX

Solemyr shot beam after beam of lightning at Kyrre. Kyrre had gotten used to the straight shots and could evade them easily. Now the beams of lightning twisted and turned and followed Kyrre's movements. Kyrre still had no problem relying on his reflexes to avoid the attacks.

"you have developed your reflexes to astounding levels. I must say they may even surpass my own. Now we will work on your offense. Come boy show me what you can do." Solemyr said.

Kyrre was no slouch at Offense. He constantly practiced controlling lightning when he was suppose to be resting. He placed his hand on the ground and three beams of lightning crawled along the ground with blinding speed. This startled Solemyr and barely escaped by jumping into the air.

"So you have been practicing. I figured as much."

When Solemyr landed back on the ground Kyrre clenched his fists and gathered as much energy as he could and launched it in all directions. Powerful beams of lightning projected everywhere making many large grooves in the land that extended four hundred yards. There was no way Solemyr could evade the attack, he would have to block. Solemyr raised his lightning shield and the beams of lightning bounced off harmlessly. Solemyr looked amused but Kyrre wasn't done yet. Now that he had him engulfed in lightning he focused on that spot and all the beams molded into one massive beam and blasted through the shield. Solemyr showed genuine concern now and vanished behind the beam. When it dissipated Solemyr was gone. Kyrre twirled around with a kick and struck Solemyr square in the jaw sending him flying.

"ENOUGH!" Solemyr shouted.

Kyrre stopped.

"Damn kid, where did you learn such combos? I never showed you such things." Solemyr said.

"I have been practicing my control and power level." Kyrre replied.

"Yeah, I noticed that!" Solemyr yelled and dusted himself off.

"I am sorry master" Kyrre said with a confident smile.

"You think you're a super power now? You think you can beat me? A GOD! I will show you the true power of a god." Solemyr boomed.

Kyrre got ready. Feeling confident that he had drawn such a reaction from Solemyr. That feeling quickly washed away when lightning rained from the sky blasting everything in sight. The sky grew dark and the wind picked up to hurricane levels. Solemyr hovered in the air one hundred feet above ground level.

"Gods do not get defeated by mere clouds in training…I see the smile has been wiped from your face now, boy." Solemyr said with a chuckle.

Kyrre couldn't respond, he was too busy dodging multiple beams of lighting and deflecting ones he couldn't.

"I am not finished yet Ha-Ha" Solemyr said.

Tendrils of lightning started sprouting out of the ground and grew and shaped into an almost human form. Lightning blades grew from their glowing arms. They even had armor made from the earth. One hundred more of them came out of the ground in identical fashion. Kyrre was barely evading the lightning. He couldn't handle all the warrior along with that. Then the warriors disappeared and the wind yielded and the lighting stopped.

"Do not temped the power of a god." Solemyr said as he floated back to the ground.

Kyrre collapsed in exhaustion.


	11. Chapter 5 part two

**Chapter 5 part two**

Thane wandered the desolate landscape of the land of the Titans in search for the Ice Goddess Tyris. Thane was not looking forward to this reunion. Tyris hated Sora because Thane had chosen Sora over her. Now she preferred to be called a Titan rather than a Goddess. Off into the distance Thane could see a giant Titan whose head brushed against the clouds. It carried a massive club and wore very little clothing around the waist. The land was dark with no trees and no grass for as far as the eye could see. The giant beast must have been at least a few miles away. He used shadow transportation to catch up to Titan and its huge strides. He stood in front of the great beast. It didn't notice him. Thane launched himself off the ground with a blast of shadow to the ground. He landed on the Titans shoulder and yelled in its ear.

"Hey! I need directions to Tyris's temple!" Thane shouted.

The Titan lifted hand to smash Thane. Thane jumped out of the way and landed on its head.

Thane was loosing patience, he had been wandering the wasteland for months in search of a Titan to point him in the right direction. Thane summoned a massive pool of shadow in front of the Titan. The pool started to rise up into a solid being. Thane jumped into the giant shadow and it quickly turned into a solid mass of glimmering black armor. He was now eye level with the giant beast. The Titan stopped.

"What is it you want shadow god." the Titan spoke and the ground shook.

Thane had to be careful not to mention Axis because the Titans backed Axis when Sora and the others had the great war against him.

"I just need directions to Tyris's Temple."

"She is on the Titan side now. She will not want to see you." the Titan said

"well she is going to have to. Now tell me or I will make you tell me." Thane said. The land grew darker then it already was.

"Calm yourself shadow. You wouldn't dare attack me here. My brethren would converge and you would be out numbered ten to one." the Titan stated

"Do you want to test me?" Thane replied

The Titan thought it over.

"Tyris will not want to see you." he said and walked past Thane.

Another shadow opened up beneath the Titan and he fell into the abyss until only his head was above ground.

"Ugh, I didn't want to resort to force. If you do not tell me, I will kill you and everything else that walks this forsaken land." Thane said in a very dark and menacing tone.

The armor dissolved and Thane was standing before the Titans head in his regular size.

"You will pay for this! We had an agreement after the war that you would spare us and we would not enter the humans land!" the Titan boomed.

"I have never been good at keeping promises" Thane said.

The Titan hesitated.

"Very well. You head north for about another hundred fifty miles. You cant miss it. Now free me!" the Titan yelled.

"I will free you. I can show pity to a fallen enemy. However, there is a war coming and you could be a threat someday." Thane said in a sorrowful tone.

Shadowy tendrils extended from the ground and started wrapping around the Titans head and going in his mouth and up his nose and in his eyes and ears. Thane disappeared into the ground and vanished into the shadow listening to the gargled screams of agony of the great Titan.

Thane appeared in front of a great Ice Temple that shimmered in the few beams of light that penetrated the clouds above. All around the temple was dirt like the rest of the forsaken plains. The temple itself was pure ice in very extravagant design. The ice on the hinges of the two massive doors creaked open and Tyris appeared.

"Why Thane, you never told me you would be stopping by" Tyris said with a smile.

"We need to talk Tyris" Thane said.

"Please, you never write, you never visit and you just show up out of the blue and expect an audience?" Tyris said.

"you got something better to do?" Thane said impatiently.

"You have been searching for me for a while haven't you? Alright, come in."

They entered the temple. The inside looked like a normal house, wooden walls and furniture and paintings. The works. They went into what must have been a library judging by all the books, and sat down at a table.

"you killed Demitri" Tyris said.

"Who?" Thane asked

"the Titan you killed, his name was Demitri." she said.

"Oh, yes I did" Thane replied.

"That was very foolish…I will not get involved in the war." she said.

"how did you know about that?"

"I'm not stupid Thane. Why else would you search this restlessly for me and kill a Titan, breaking the treaty we have held for hundreds of years?" she said.

"Why wont you help us?" Thane asked clenching his fists.

"Are you summoning HER?" Tyris asked.

"We are summoning Sora, yes." Thane replied.

"Than I will not assist you. But I will not fight against you either." She said

"Listen, we cannot do this without you. Even with your help it will be close."

"Not if you unleash your power" she said

She got up out of her chair and moved behind Thane.

"Just imagine the old days. You destroying all that oppose you, me standing beside you. isn't it wonderful?" she whispered.

"if it is required I will use my full power." Thane said after hesitating.

"That is enough for me to come and watch. So I can be there when you unleash your potential." she said and she kissed his cheek. Shadows shot from his back pushing her hard against a book shelf causing books to fall to the ground.

"Ha-Ha, tell you what. If you beat me I will join you."

Before he could respond she threw back her hands and ice knives grew in her hands and she threw them at Thane. He sank into the shadows barely evading the knives and came out of the ceiling and tried to kick her on the neck. A wall of ice blocked his attempt.

"Come on Thane, quit holding back!" she yelled.

"there is no need to use my full power against you." he said.

She got angry and ice covered the floor and walls ice shards shot from all directions. Thane drew two short blades and deflected every single one that came in his direction.

"I might not even have to use my element to defeat you" he chuckled.

She continued to get angry and two ice blades appeared in her hands and she charged. Thane went to block a blade but it cut straight through and cut Thanes arm. Thane threw two knives from his sleeves at her and made some distance between them. His arm wasn't cut very bad. He drew two more short blades but this time layered them in shadow armor. He ran toward her then vanished in front of her then reappeared in front of her then vanished again and appeared in a totally different part of the room. He continued to do this so his movements wouldn't be predictable. She made an ice shield around her body. Thane stopped. His plan worked.

"Its over!" he yelled.

His arm turned black and he ran at the shield and punched it. His arm went through it and he heard her gasp. Shadow wrapped around the whole ice shield preventing escape and the tendrils wrapped around Tyris.

"Damn you!" she yelled.

"Give up" he said.

"Oh I'm not done yet!"

Ice spikes erupted from the shield Thane had to retreat.

Frozen air shot out of the hole he made and turned into a giant ice dragon. The shield broke and he saw the dragon was her arm. The dragon shot a beam of ice at him then tried to wrap around him.

"Nice trick, you have gotten better"

She didn't reply. She drew a knife and cut her arm off. The dragon was still alive and attacking him. She grew another one and cut if off. She made three more like that. He was fighting five giant ice dragons and the Ice Goddess. He decided to counter using the same technique. He made five shadow dragons and they battled the ice and shadow dragons destroyed each other while Thane and Tyris clashed blades.

"I am growing impatient. Will you join us?" Thane asked.

"You haven't beat me yet Thane" she answered.

"Fair enough" he said

Thane closed his eyes. Tyris could feel energy pulse from his body…dark energy. He opened his eyes that were now pure black. Tyris stopped and dropped her blades. His eyes stabbed her with fear. She couldn't breath. She closed her eyes and concentrated to summon an ice shield. Her shield appeared. Thane walked up laughing and threw a punch shattering the shield completely. She sent small streaks of ice in zigzagging motions with very sharp ends. Thane back handed the first attack and shattering it. Then danced through the intricate weaves of deadly ice webs. He drew a blade and threw it at the ceiling above Tyris she looked up and he opened a shadow portal bellow her and she fell in. just her head was above the floor. He walked up and tendrils started to appear out of the floor around her.

"Thane stop! You win!" she screamed.

He just smiled

"Please!" she screamed again

"_Thane, you don't want to do this. Fight the darkness. You have not unleashed your full power, you can fight this temptation." _a voice whispered in his mind.

"_Sora?"_ he shook his head and stopped the attack on Tyris.

"_SORA!"_ he yelled in his head but got no response.

Tyris was sitting on the floor panting.

"I…I will join you. To make sure you do not become that darkness again." she said

"…Thank you" Thane said.


	12. Chapter 6 part one

**Jenova has spend several weeks living with Rion and his family working as a maid. She lived out back in her own little room but she got to eat with the family and Rion taught her a lot about math and writing as well as religion and politics. Jenova picked up everything he taught with remarkable speed and desire. She spend a lot of time in their library reading about history any anything else that caught her interest. **

**One day she over heard Rion's father discussing his distaste for some priest named Orrin's decision to mobilize a massive army. She decided it would be interesting to get involved in the discussion.**

"**Listen Rion. What the High Priest is doing, is not within his power. He does not have a say in what the military does." his father said.**

"**But dad. These rebels are powerful and need to be stopped. The military leaders as well as our own political system isn't doing anything so its about time someone has." Rion said.**

"**Um Rion, excuse the interruption but I agree with your father. We have a system that has worked for hundreds of years there is no point in changing it now." Jenova said shyly.**

"**Your friend is smart Rion, you should listen to her more often." His father said.**

**Rion hesitated for a moment trying to think up a response, then smiled showing that he conceded.**

"**Two against one isn't fair. I still stand by my opinion though." Rion said.**

"**That's my boy, stick to your guns. Go continue your training out back." His father said.**

**Jenova followed Rion to the giant back yard where three soldiers stood in full armor and a large assortment of weapons. He grabbed a sword and began fighting all three of them at the same time. Jenova had seen him do this hundreds of times, usually with more soldiers. Most of them got tired of losing so didn't bother showing up. One man would swing and Rion would spin and duck under the blunt blade and strike the man in the back then quickly move to parry two swings from the other two soldiers. The man he hit would have to step away because he lost. He parried a few more times before finally making two lightning fast reposts to end the bout. Rion hadn't broken a sweat. He shook each mans hand, talked casually, then went to sit next to Jenova on the steps.**

"**You come out here to watch me practice a lot. Would you like to learn?" Rion asked**

"**Me? Fight? No, ill use my intellect to talk my opponent out of fighting." Jenova replied**

"**well, if by some miracle you cant persuade them otherwise, I promise I will be there to protect you" Rion said.**

**Jenova couldn't help but blush. Rion was large for his age. He was sixteen and was 6'3 and built. All the girls in town were after him. He was also rich and very handsome that fit perfectly with his sense of humor and intellect. But despite all his stunning attributes, she still couldn't help but think about Kyrre. She felt stupid for thinking about Kyrre at a tender moment like this. Kyrre hadn't been around for years.**

"…**I would like that" She mumble back, and turned away.**

"**Good. Now we should go with my father to the church." Rion said trying to hide his blush. He got up and walked up the stairs and extended his hand for Jenova to take it. She took his hand and walked up the stairs with him.**

**His father was already in the carriage out front. The ride there was fairly short and quiet. Jenova sat next to Rion closely.**

**She was awed by the size of the church, it felt like a dream. A large man opened the door before they got all the way there.**

"**Evening counselor. I see you brought your family with you. How…pleasant" The large man said sounding disgusted. The man was huge and had a very deep voice. His hair was spiked and pulled to the back.**

"**My name is Sandro. I will escort you to the high priests chambers." Sandro said looking uninterested.**

**Jenova was amazed by all the fancy things inside the building. Paintings and banners lined the walls, expensive carpets and tables with elaborate vases covered the floor and bright chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Sandro led the group straight to the high priests room and opened the doors.**

**Inside there was an old man who must have been the priest. He kept looking at the shadows nervously.**

"**Hello counselor, I am glad you could come on such short notice. I see you brought your son. Who is this lovely young lady?" the priest said.**

"**Excuse me high priest my son and his friend wanted to come along for the learning experience. This is my sons friend Jenova." Rion's father said.**

"**Ah I see. I suppose they can sit in as long as they can keep what is said between us." the priest said with a kind smile.**

**Jenova sat down in one of the chairs that sat against the wall, Rion came and sat next to her.**

"**Why have you summoned me?" Rion's father asked.**

"**You know we are at war with the rebels. You are also aware that some of the clouds have joined the rebel force. However, the two clouds that we know of who have joined them are not normal clouds." The priest said.**

"**What do you mean not normal? What does this have to do with me?" Rion's father asked.**

"**Well they are very powerful elementals, the counsel of Sora herself. Thane is one of them." The priest said, glancing at the shadows in the corners again.**

"**Thane?! You mean the cloud that was your employ and killed thousands of people?!" Rion's father shouted.**

"**Calm down. We still have the advantage. I need you to go on a diplomatic mission with a squad of our best soldiers to help persuade the last available elemental. She is located in a vast wasteland filled with things you should try to avoid." the priest said.**

"…**I suppose I can do this for the church" he said.**

"**glad to hear it. You are doing your church a great favor." the priest said **

"**Wait dad. This mission sounds dangerous. I don't want you to go" Rion said and stood up.**

"**Rion the best soldiers in the city will be accompanying me. I will be fine." he said but he didn't sound very confident.**

**Rion sat back down, still upset. Jenova tried to comfort him the best she could.**

**The rest of the meeting was spend discussing the location of the elementals fortress, the fortress was said to be made out of pure ice which made sense since she was suppose to be an ice elemental. **

**They left the temple and headed home. He was suppose to leave tomorrow morning.**

**After they arrived Rion went straight to his room. Jenova followed. When she got there Rion was packing cloths and things into a bag.**

"**Rion, what are you doing?" Jenova asked.**

"**What does it look like I'm doing?" Rion said. He couldn't look at Jenova.**

"**You cant go with your father on this mission." She said.**

"**Why not? I'm a great fighter. Probably better than any man escorting my father" Rion said, still looking down and avoiding her gaze.**

"**than I am going with you" Jenova said.**

**He stopped packing and looked at her shocked.**

"**Yeah right. You cant go ha-ha" he laughed then stopped when she wasn't laughing. "You're serious." he said, shocked again.**

"**you are a good fighter and I am a good diplomat. Good combo. I am coming." she stated matter o' fact. She left the room to go pack. **

**The next morning the soldiers showed up at the house and gathered in the back yard.**

"**We have brought a magician who specializes in transport spells. He is also our best defense against the elemental attacks if we encounter a hostile elemental." one of the soldiers said.**

**Rion's father didn't say anything.**

**The magician approached with extra soldiers. Their faces were concealed behind masks. Probably assassins. One of the soldiers was large, obviously male. The second was much smaller and thin with an hour glass figure, more than likely a girl. All the soldiers gathered in a circle around the magician. A stream of light connected all of the soldiers to the magician.**

"**It will take a couple of minutes for me to connect to the right location." the magician said.**

**After several minutes of tense waiting the beams of light grew brighter and brighter until the light completely blinded everyone. When the light vanished they were in a vast wasteland in front of a massive ice temple.**

"**So I'm guessing that's the ice elementals temple?" one of the masked guards said.**

**No one answered the rhetorical question. They all stood in aw of the massive building.**

**Rion's father started forward toward the door. When they got close they could hear loud noises coming from inside. Dark laughter and a sudden scream. They opened the door slowly and snuck inside quietly. The two masked guards waited outside.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Jenova and Rion removed their masks outside the ice elementals temple.**

"**Jenova I don't want you to come with me. I don't know how dangerous it will be." Rion said.**

"**That's crap, I'm coming." Jenova said getting mad and walked inside. Rion following.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Thane and Tyris gathered themselves after the fight they had just been through.**

"**That was terrifying" Tyris said. "I don't ever want to see that again."**

"**I…cant promise that." Thane said.**

"**Then I do everything in my power to stop you from going dark again" she said.**

**They both stopped as they heard a large amount of people walking through the halls outside the room. Thane closed his eyes and viewed them through the shadow.**

"**It's the priests men. Probably here to convince you to join them. Lets entertain them" Thane said and vanished into a shadow.**

**A dozen soldiers charged into the room along with one magician and an unarmed man.**

"**Are you alright? We heard a lot of noise" the unarmed man said.**

"**How dare you enter my domain" Tyris said with a smirk. "I should kill you all right now"**

"**Relax, im just here to talk." the man said again.**

**Shadowy tendril wrapped around all of the soldiers and the magician. **

"**You brought a transport magician to battle me?" Thane said appearing out of the floor.**

"**Thane!?" the man cried out**

"**The one and only" Thane said and crushed the soldiers and the magician.**

**Rion and Jenova ran into the room.**

"**You!?" Thane shouted at the Jenova.**

**Jenova stumbled in surprise**

**Thane just grimaced**

**Author: gonna have to wait for the next chapter to discover their fate. Sorry I was on a time constraint and thought this was a good place to leave a cliffhanger. **


	13. Chapter 6 part two

Rion's father fell backwards, eyes wide in terror. The soldiers, as well as the magician, collapsed to the ground in a hump of lifeless flesh. Thane tore his gaze away from Jenova to look at Rion's father.

"Sorry counselor, I beat you to it." Thane said trying to regain his composure.

Rion's father was doing the same and got to his feet slowly then dusting himself off.

"Tyris, you really should reconsider. The church is willing to pay any amount. We already have the fire elemental. With you on our side it is our belief that that alone would sway the on coming battle." Rion's father said calmly.

"Gee wiz, am I really that valuable?" Tyris said sarcastically. "You have already lost the war counselor. Thane and Solemyr are by far the two most powerful beings on the planet at this point in time. I am simply joining the winning side." she finished.

Rion's father began rubbing his temples trying to come up with an argument that might convince her otherwise. He found none.

"Please mighty elemental, we beg of your-" he didn't finish, Thane's blade stabbed through his chest.

"You have worn out your welcome counselor. I despise begging." Thane said and through his body to the floor to join the others.

"NO!" Rion cried out and charged, sword drawn. Blade level with Thane's chest. Perfect balance. Swift advance. Perfect lunge toward open target. Thane parried with his hand and struck him in the throat followed by an open fist strike to his chest sending him flinging into the wall.

"Please stop!" Jenova screamed

Thane stopped, mid stride. _"Damn, Kyrre would never forgive me if I had to kill her, and I would no doubt have to if I killed this boy."_

He walked up to Jenova slowly. She didn't budge. Her exterior showed courage and confidence but her eyes betrayed her enormous fear, Thane could see the pools of overwhelming terror pool up behind her eyes ready to burst at any moment.

"You have courage girl. You are lucky you have friends." he struck the side of her head hard enough to knock her out but not harm her permanently.

"What are you going to do with them?" Tyris asked.

"We cant leave them here. Some beast the scours these lands has no doubt smelled blood and be here soon, we will have to take them with us." Thane said

"Why do you care about them? You killed the others." Tyris said.

"Yes, but this girl is special to my apprentice." Thane said and gathered both limp bodies onto his shoulders.

"That boy will try to kill you when he wakes." Tyris said

"I know" He said and walked into the shadows. Tyris followed him.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kyrre had the day off today and decided to wander the surrounding forest. He had almost mastered all the Lightning attacks that Solemyr knew and even created some new techniques. His defenses were solid and his hand to hand combat was above average. He was just exiting the forest toward Solemyr's hut when Thane appeared with two people on his shoulders and followed by a girl, he ran up to greet them. A shadow appeared in front of him and he fell into it. He was stuck in the ground one hundred yards away from the hut.

"What the hell kind of greeting is this!" Kyrre yelled.

Thane entered the hut with the girl and the two people on his shoulders. Solemyr was sitting in his usual corner drinking tea and reading a book filled with spells and recipes for many different things. Solemyr didn't look up from his reading.

"You can put them on the bed in Kyrre's room." Solemyr said and took another sip of his tea. "Oh, and hello Tyris. Its been a while." he said plainly.

"Still the same old annoying hut badger huh?" she said looking around the oddly spacious room. He ignored her insult.

"I have installed a few spells to make it look small from the outside while it is very large on the inside you old bat" Solemyr said finally looking up to gage her response. She grabbed a book off the shelf and threw it at his head.

"I am not old!" she yelled. Solemyr caught it and laughed. Thane entered the room looking tired.

"You gonna leave the boy out there all day?" Solemyr asked.

"Oh, right, Kyrre" Thane said and teleported him into the room

"Ok, that's it! You and me outside. Now!" Kyrre yelled.

"Boy you sure have gotten cocky" Thane said amused.

"He has earned it. He has done remarkable." Solemyr said

"Screw it. Ill fight the kid." Tyris said. "I'm eager to see just how great the apprentice of both Thane and Solemyr really is."

They went out into the field and put some distance between each other. Thane and Solemyr sat in chairs on the porch of the hut and watched.

Tyris shot a dagger of ice at Kyrre to test him out he blocked it with a blade of lighting and ran at her.

"You haven't learned how to teleport using lighting yet?" she asked condescendingly.

"I'm rusty at it and don't trust it in a battle situation yet." He said and swung at her head half heartedly. She made a blade of ice and began parrying his slashes.

Solemyr watched with interest.

"So how long do you think before the two of them wake up?" Solemyr asked.

"The boy, about a day. The girl, maybe a couple more hours." Thane replied. "I don't plan on being here when they wake up. I killed the boys father." Thane finished.

"Oh I see. So why bring them here?" Solemyr asked. Thane told him the whole story about Jenova and Kyrre.

"This could get sticky Thane. I'm not sure I want to be the one to handle it." Solemyr said.

"Ah come on. You handled Sora and I. I think you can handle a few teenagers." Thane said. Solemyr didn't reply.

Kyrre shot weak beams of lighting at Tyris, aiming at different spots to gage her reflexes. She did the same throwing ice daggers at different vital spots. Kyrre began to amp up the intensity and using more complex and powerful attacks. Throwing very high voltage bolts of lighting at her. He felt like Zeus. She started having trouble deflecting such powerful attacks. She shot webs of razor sharp ice zigzagging in a wide net toward Kyrre. He made dual lighting blades and jumped into the middle of the giant web. Slashing and cutting and dancing between the undulating strands dodging each one just milliseconds before impact. She got annoyed and decide to see what Kyrre really had.

"Not bad kid. Lets see how you handle to complete fury of an ice goddess!" Tyris shouted. A massive wave of ice shot out of the ground in front of her. Giant pointed pillars of ice erupted from the ground twice as tall as the trees surrounding the area and filling the entire field Kyrre had no defense but to blast all the pillars that came close to him he was doing it easily but they kept coming and eventually he started getting tired. She threw a curve ball and icy hands started springing out of the ground trying to grab Kyrre's legs. He had to conjure up a lighting blade to cut them off of him while blasting the giant pillars coming at him. He was running on fumes. His blasts could barely destroy the pillars now and his lightning blade was flashing on and off. One of the legs grabbed his leg and before he could get the energy to cut it off four more sprung and caught him. One of the pillars shot toward him. Instinctively he raised his hands to shield himself.

"What the hell!" Tyris shouted. Thane and Solemyr shot up from their chairs.

"How did you do that! that's mine!" Tyris screamed furiously.

He pulled his hands from his face and in front of him was a wall of ice blocking the pillar. Kyrre stared at his hands in shock all the ice on the field disappeared into the ground or Tyris's hands except for the wall of ice in front of Kyrre.

"Well ill be damned kid you can use the power of ice as well." Thane said.

"This is not possible! That is my power, you are stealing from me!" Tyris yelled. She started coming toward Kyrre.

"Calm down Tyris. We have a prodigy on our hands. No one has been chosen by multiple elements since Sora." Solemyr said.

"Yes I'm very impressed with you Kyrre. I wish only the best. Tyris we should go now and look for weaker clouds that we can use as soldiers. It will take time and we should get started now" Thane said.

"Master why are you leaving so soon? You just got here and I just learned an awesome new power." Kyrre said.

"Yes and I'm proud of you but we must get going." Thane said sounding rushed.

At the hut a girl appeared at the door way rubbing her eyes.

Thane grabbed Tyris and transported in search of clouds.

The girl opened her eyes and stared down at the scene in the field.

"Kyrre?!" Jenova yelled.


	14. Chapter 7 part 1

"**Here we go" Solemyr said.**

"**Is that….Jenova?" Kyrre asked. **

**Jenova rushed down to the middle of the field and threw her arms around Kyrre, squeezing the breath from his lungs. Solemyr stood there woodenly, staring into the sky absently. **

"**Kyrre, oh my goddess, its been so long. How have you been? What have you been up to? Why haven't you-" Jenova stopped abruptly with a confused look on her face. "I was with Rion…there was a fight…Where is Rion!?" Jenova yelled at Kyrre.**

"**Who?" Kyrre asked, shocked by her furry.**

"**Thane killed Rion's father and knocked us out. I'm here he must be here. Also…what the hell is going on!?" she yelled, finally running out of breath to continue her tongue lashing. Before she could start a new string of angry questions Solemyr interjected.**

"**Perhaps this is a discussion best left for a table near a fire place. It is getting dark." Jenova marched up to the hut swiftly, with her fists clenched. Once they got inside Jenova sat down quickly at the table and looked expectantly at Kyrre. Kyrre was tongue tide and could only stare at her with his eyes wide trying to think of something to say. Solemyr walked leisurely over to the fire place and stoked it.**

"**Would you like some tea?" Solemyr asked.**

"**No I don't want any stupid tea." Jenova said sharply. Then she hesitated, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry, I am actually very thirsty." she said.**

**Solemyr hung the pot over the fire and waited for the water to start boiling.**

"**I suppose you have some questions that need answering. However, Kyrre does not know the answers to these questions. Your queries will have to be directed at me." Solemyr said. Both Kyrre and Solemyr pulled up a chair opposite Jenova.**

"**Ask your questions." Solemyr said.**

"…**where is Rion?" Jenova asked.**

"**He is in another room here resting." Solemyr said.**

"**Resting?! That Thane knocked him out!" Jenova yelled**

"**True, but it was to save his life." Solemyr said.**

**She hesitated again. **

"**He killed all those people. Rion's father…" she began to cry. Kyrre went to her side and she wept into his chest. Kyrre looked pained. Solemyr only looked understanding. He had seen many scenes like this over his lifetime. Jenova began to regain her composure. **

"**Kyrre, Thane is evil. How can you be on his side?" Jenova asked with astonishment.**

"**I…I.." Kyrre was mumbling, trying to find a good explanation but to his surprise couldn't find one. He was gratefully saved by Solemyr.**

"**Both sides have done great wrong. Neither side can ever do everything right. The fact remains that someone somewhere will always be against what you do. So the best thing to do is choose the side with the least amount of faults in your opinion. Good is merely a point of view you see. When an assassin of the church kills a man and says it is the will of the goddess. One would say it was just, another would say it was murder. You see the dilemma the world is facing. If we are victorious in the coming fight nothing will change, there will probably be a new high priest but that's about it. If he wins…the land will become utter chaos, infested with death and cruelty." Solemyr finished with a dark tone.**

"…**you are much better at this than Rion's father." Jenova said. Then felt guilty about saying such things about the man who took her in and is now dead.**

"**It is much easier to convince people that the stronger side is stronger. Rion's father was trying to explain something that was not true. It is much more difficult to do."**

**The water began to hiss, letting them know that it was at a boil. Solemyr got up and poured the water into three small cups then put the bags in them.**

"**Here, drink this. It will restore your strength." Solemyr said. **

"**Thank you….?" Jenova left the sentence open.**

"**Ah, my apologies, my name is Solemyr. God of lightning." Solemyr said and reached out his hand to shake her hand.**

"**HAHA a god…right." Jenova laughed.**

**When she notice Kyrre and Solemyr weren't laughing she stopped.**

"**You are joking right?" Jenova asked.**

**Solemyr's eyes glowed and lighting began to crackle out of the corners of his eyes.**

"**No. I'm not." He said.**

**She didn't look convinced but didn't pursue the issue. **

"**When is Rion going to wake up, do you know?" She asked**

"**I'd give it a couple of days." Solemyr said.**

**With that resolved for the moment, Jenova began to wonder about Kyrre.**

"**Not to be rude or anything…" Jenova began.**

"**Of course. I will leave you two to your oh personal discussion. I will be on the porch." Solemyr said and exited the room.**

**They were silent for several minutes. Kyrre stared into his tea cup. Jenova stared at Kyrre.**

"**I missed you." Jenova said**

**Kyrre didn't respond but he looked up for the first time since Solemyr left the room. She had cut her hair since last he saw her. Her dark red hair was shorter and cleaner and her complexion was clear. She looked strange in the armor she wore though.**

"**You look good." Kyrre said and blushed deeply.**

**Jenova blushed to and started fiddling with her cup.**

**Jenova now took in his appearance. She hardly recognized him. His blond hair was longer and his face was more lean. **

"**Have they been feeding you?" Jenova asked**

**Kyrre looked confused.**

"**I've…been busy." Kyrre said**

"**Doing what?" she asked**

"**Jenova I'm not the boy you remember. I am going to change things for the better…for you.." Kyrre looked up at the ceiling trying to contain his blush.**

"**You cant. You are just a kid from the slums. We aren't meant to accomplish anything." Jenova said feeling depressed and worthless. Kyrre felt hurt and was about to reply when Solemyr walked in.**

"**So I suppose you are curious as to what Kyrre has been learning in his time here?" Solemyr asked.**

"**Um, I guess." she said**

"**Kyrre we have company." He said**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"**How many do we have?" Thane asked**

**Looks like ten thousand give or take a few hundred." Tyris said**

"**Will that be enough?" Thane asked**

"**Its going to have to do. We have about one thousand clouds and they have about ten followers each. They will be more powerful soldiers then the enemies soldiers." she said.**

**They walked through a small town several miles north of the holy city. The sun was just sinking below the horizon giving everything a yellow-orange tint. They were both wearing large black robes. Standard for the clouds attire. Soon it would be dangerous to wear such things in public. Thane's blond hair was very dirty and looked almost brown he had dark circles under his eyes. Sleep was difficult for him recently. Tyris had a spell that would always maintain her appearance. Her hair was blue now and was long underneath her dark robes she wore light blue leathers. Thane hadn't changed out of his grey leathers for over a week now. They sat down on a small hill facing the sunset just outside of town.**

"**We should visit Tridon…" he left the statement open**

"**He wont join us. He has never expressed any interest in anything but his work." she said.**

**Thane didn't reply he knew it was a vain effort but he wanted to try anyway.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Sandro entered the high priests chambers like he has so many times before. But this time it was different. There was a hooded figure standing next to the priest. He hadn't shown anyone in and only he can admit guests of the priest.**

"**Sandro. This, for lack of a more imaginative name, is a seeker."**

**Sandro could smell evil on him as well as magic.**

"**How did he get in?" Sandro asked.**

"**His kind are a special kind of transport mage." Orrin said.**

**The thing wore dark blue robes and his hood concealed his face.**

"**What's your name?" Sandro asked.**

"**I am afraid they do not speak." Orrin said**

**The seeker lifted its head and revealed its face. Where its mouth should be was nothing but a ragged patch of skin. It had no eyes and its face was deformed almost in a permanent expression of terror.**

**Sandro took a small step back but quickly regained his composure.**

"**What do we need him for?" Sandro asked.**

"**He is going to lead us straight to Kyrre." Orrin said while showing off a huge smile. Not a normal smile an pure evil smile that sent chills down Sandro's spine.**

"**When do we leave?" Sandro asked.**

"…**Immediately." Orrin replied.**


	15. Chapter 7 part 2

Kyrre stepped out onto the porch. The sun was just barely visible over the horizon. Near the edge of the forest two figures stood silhouetted like black on black. The two figures began forward towards the hut.

"Who are they?" Jenova asked.

"Looks like Sandro. Do you remember him Kyrre?" Solemyr asked.

"Oh I remember him. Is he strong?" Kyrre asked.

"I do not know. I have only heard stories." Solemyr replied.

The two figures stepped into the fading light of the sun to reveal their identities. It was Sandro being trailed by someone in a black robe.

"I don't understand. Even if Sandro is skilled he couldn't possibly stand a chance against both of us. Plus, he cant be that powerful, I saw his fear when he looked at Thane." Kyrre said.

"Maybe they wish to talk." Jenova said.

"I believe you are correct Jenova." Solemyr agreed. The three of them started toward Sandro and the hooded figure.

"Um, what if the hooded figure is strong?" Kyrre whispered to Solemyr.

"Fear not. Seekers aren't much for fighting." Solemyr replied.

"Seekers?" Kyrre asked

"Evil men who have been deformed due to the huge amounts of evil magic that has been forced upon them. They are usually very talented at locating people, probably how they found us." Solemyr explained.

They all met in about the middle of the field, still showing scars of the previous battles.

"We are here to talk." Sandro said actually looking a little nervous.

"Your side has been doing a lot of that lately." Solemyr said with a smirk.

"Is it about your terms of surrender?" Kyrre pitched in.

Sandro scowled at them both, biting his lip he continued.

"Not quite. Could we speak inside?" Sandro asked.

"Inside? I'm debating whether or not I should vaporize you right now and you have the stones to ask permission inside my home?" Solemyr asked with absolutely no emotion which made it even more spooky. Learned that from Thane no doubt.

"Its concerning the kid." Sandro said looking not unaffected by Solemyr's reply.

"He isn't much of a kid anymore." Solemyr said.

"Yeah you big idiot." Kyrre said feeling confident

"Why you sorry little ingrate!" Sandro exploded. Sandro drew his sword and swung down at Kyrre. Kyrre grabbed Jenova and jumped back. Solemyr did the same.

They weren't prepared for the sheer power of the attack though. The ground exploded where Sandro hit crushing the ground for fifty yards in diameter. Sandro removed his robes to reveal his white leathers. The black spikes in his hair all facing backwards. He had a huge scar down the left side of his face.

"Oh yeah! Lets see what you got." Sandro said in his deep raspy voice.

The seeker was blown backwards by the force of the attack and laid motionless on the ground bent in unnatural places.

"so much for talking. He's all yours Kyrre." Solemyr said.

Jenova looked horrified

"You can't Kyrre, he'll kill you!" She cried. She grasped onto Kyrre's arm

He ignored her and launched himself at Sandro. He closed the distance in a matter of seconds. He drew his sword and swung down making firm contact with Sandro's shoulder. He hung there in the air for a few moments before slicing down and pulled his sword out.

"…is that the best you can do?" Sandro asked

Kyrre stared at Sandro in shock.

_I don't understand. It was a clean hit in the perfect position. He should be in agony!_

Kyrre thought.

Sandro began to chuckle "I expected more from you. Training all this time and you can barely manage to tickle me…. You're pathetic." Sandro mocked.

Kyrre shot bolts of lighting at him angrily. Which he deflected with his sword without moving a step.

"Just don't run. I hate hide and seek." Sandro said and started walking toward Kyrre.

Kyrre didn't know what to do, he started to panic. This was much different from anything he had faced before. He shot more lightning. This time he didn't even bother to deflect and just absorbed the blows barely hesitating. He was only ten yards away now. He only had seconds to come up with an idea or he was dead. He drew on all the power he could muster into one lightning strike and summoned it from the sky and struck Sandro on the top of the head crushing him into the ground. Kyrre collapsed from exhaustion. Sandro didn't move either. He was laid out in a crater several meters wide. Kyrre got to his knees slowly then sat back down. His muscles felt numb.

"Now that was cool! Haha!" Sandro boomed.

Kyrre's mouth dropped, his eyes wide in shock and fear.

Sandro stood up wobbling a bit and dusted himself off.

"Not bad kid. Not bad. But, as you can see, not good enough." Sandro said and started laughing again. A thick bolt of lighting struck him in the chest sending him flying across the field and landing on his back, finally skidding to a stop some fifty yards away from Kyrre.

"Don't get to confident. You forgot about me." Solemyr said.

Sandro sat up with a scowl

"I didn't forget about you." Sandro said with a smile. Kyrre felt something grab his leg. He looked down and to his horror the hooded figure was crawling up to him. He was too tired to struggle but tried to kick at him anyway. His efforts did nothing and the thing wrapped around his waist. Then things went dark.

"Where did they go!" Jenova cried out.

Solemyr scowled and appeared next to Sandro lifted him off the ground.

"Where are they going?" Solemyr said slowly with anger in his voice.

"Haha, you are a fool Solemyr…a fool." Sandro started chuckling and crumbled into dirt in Solemyr's hands but his chuckle remained for several more seconds.

XxXxXxXxX

Thane and Tyris walked along the side of a deep canyon. It was mid day and the weather was clear and very hot.

"I'm telling you, he will say no. he said no to Sora why would he say yes to you?" Tyris asked.

"Because he is wise, because he is powerful and it couldn't hurt to ask, because I personally know he hates axis, will that work for you?" Thane said getting short tempered due to the heat.

"Ok fine. Wow." Tyris said

He stopped and leaned over the edge of the cliff that fell a couple thousand feet into the earth.

"This is it." Thane said and jumped out into the emptiness.

"Yeah, I think ill go the slow way." Tyris said and started to make a slide made of ice spiraling down the cliff.

Near the bottom the cliff Thane disappeared into the shadows and appeared out of the ground on the bottom. Shortly after Tyris slid to the bottom.

"You could have just transported us both to the bottom." Tyris said, not amused.

"I thought it was fun. The entrance is over here. Follow me." Thane said and started walking deeper into the canyon. They came upon a large bolder with a small inscription on it.

"Move this rock" Thane said.

"You don't tell me what to do." Tyris said flustered.

Thane looked at her expectantly.

"Fine ill move the stupid boulder." Tyris said annoyed.

She shot small strings of ice into the rock and the rock slowly fell apart.

"Happy?" Tyris said.

Thane didn't reply and walked into the cave entrance that appeared before them.

They walked for several minutes before Tyris broke the silence.

"Why don't you teleport us to him?" she asked

"…because I don't know where he is…" Thane answered.

Tyris stopped "You don't know where he is?! This place is a maze! We will never find him!" she yelled

"Be quiet. Ill just go with my instincts." Thane replied calmly.

Tyris didn't reply and just followed silently pouting.

After three hours of walking in the dark they saw a glowing fire light penetrate the darkness. It was several minutes later before they finally reached the room wear the light was coming from. Inside the room was a throne with lakes of lava surrounding it.

"I don't like this place." Tyris said nervously.

"Well you are an ice goddess. I can understand why." Thane said.

"Where is he? The throne is empty." Tyris observed.

"he was cursed a long time ago…by Axis." Thane said.

Out of the back of the room was a massive rock wall and out of the wall a figure started to appear. It looked like nothing but muscle and sinew and bone. It was much larger than any human and looked almost strung up on the wall.

"That is Tridon?" Tyris asked

Thane nodded his confirmation.

Its voice was deep and shook the entire room.

"I know why you have come Thane of the shadows and Tyris of the ice but your trip was in vain. I will not help you." Tridon said

"I didn't think you would fight with us. You are stuck in your domain." Thane said.

"Then why have you come?" Tridon asked

"You control much of what goes on up on the surface so you also know a lot of what happens on the surface do you not?" Thane asked

"I do." Tridon replied.

"We simply wish that you give us information on what our enemy does." Thane said.

"Hmm this is not an unreasonable request. You would gain an advantage in the coming war if you knew what your enemy was planning and you know I hate Axis…I will assist you in this." Tridon said.

Thane smiled and began to leave "Thank you earth god." Thane said over his shoulder."I suppose I should start my task now. I have some news for you." Tridon said.

Thane stopped. "Already? What is it?" Thane asked

"Your apprentice. Kyrre. He has been captured."


	16. Chapter 8 part 1

"**He will wake soon, and when he does we will have a little surprise for him." Orrin laughed over Kyrre's motionless body.**

"**Yes master." Sandro said.**

**They were in the high priests Temple in a dark room near the basement. There were no windows or decorative art in the room in contrary to the rest of the temple. Kyrre began to stir on the table that Sandro put him on. Grey shackles held him in place at his wrists and ankles. **

"**What? Where am I?" Kyrre mumbled.**

"**Relax child, it will all be over soon." Orrin whispered.**

"**You!" Kyrre yelled. Startled by his own echo in the room he lost his train of thought.**

"**Alas it is I. I wish you would have come here on your own accord but I suppose you have been brain washed by Solemyr and Thane too severely." Orrin said.**

"**I wasn't brainwashed you old psycho! I know you plan on summoning Axis." Kyrre spit.**

"**Summoning is not quite the right term. More like releasing him from the depths of the under world where he was unfairly confined by your 'friends'." Orrin countered calmly.**

**Sandro, who had been standing in the corner silently, decided to join the conversation.**

"**Master, when I battled the boy, he displayed techniques that were…less than what we expected." Sandro said mockingly.**

"**Yes I was surprised to hear that you were so helpless against Sandro, Kyrre." Orrin looked at Kyrre questioningly, hoping for an explanation. Kyrre looked uneasy, then his face lifted into a cocky smile.**

"**I thought unleashing my full potential on such a weak and ugly being…such as yourself…was beneath me." Kyrre chuckled. **

**Sandro's face turned bright red and his fists clenched and unclenched at his side.**

"**You piece of-"**

"**Sandro, could you bring us some water. Maybe some fruit as well." Orrin demanded.**

**Sandro glared daggers at Kyrre but held his tongue.**

"**Also you must locate Alena. She must be present for the release." Orrin said without looking at him.**

"…**Yes master." Sandro replied and stalked out of the room and headed upstairs.**

**There was silence for several minutes before Orrin broke it.**

"**Thane is a dying breed Kyrre. There are only, what, Five primordial elementals left?" Orrin asked rhetorically.**

"**Its hard to be a dying breed when they are immortal." Kyrre said.**

**Orrin looked annoyed but kept his voice calm.**

"**They are not doing a good job keeping the order. Things must change. Axis, is change."**

"**Death and destruction isn't the change I am looking for." Kyrre said, still maintaining his angry tone.**

**Orrin started rubbing the space between his eyes like he had a headache.**

"**What folly…do you know the process for summoning Lord Axis?" Orrin asked.**

"**That's a stupid question. Of course I don't know." Kyrre snapped**

"**It is really very easy. We could have done it decades ago, but we feared that it would end in the same outcome as before. That has changed now. We have grown in power and we are now ready to summon him. It requires a phenomenal amount of magic and the presence of a primordial." Orrin stopped to let it sink in.**

**Kyrre thought for a while**

"**Your going to use Alena, Thane's ex, to bring about the end of the world?"**

"**It's perfect isn't it? Thane will have a hard time killing his old love. But unfortunately the task would use up so much of her power that she would die…so we shall split the task between you." Orrin said**

"**But I'm not a primordial." Kyrre pointed out.**

"**True, to some extent. You have been gifted with power equal to a primordial, maybe even more so. You may die in the process but I think we can live with that." Orrin finished just as Sandro reentered the room with Alena following him.**

"**I assume you were kidding about the fruit and water." Sandro said.**

"**Have I ever made a joke before?" Orrin left the question open.**

**Sandro just turned around and sulked out of the room again.**

"**I have called all the mages in the city to come to the temple, that will be about two hundred mages. That should be enough to make the summoning successful." Alena said. She completely ignored Kyrre's presence.**

"**Good, good. This is all going perfectly. They should be here within the hour and we will proceed." Orrin said and they both exited the room.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Thane appeared in the center of the field to the sight of a scarred battle field and Solemyr and Jenova standing in the middle of it humped over a charred area of dirt.**

"**What the hell happened now!" Thane boomed.**

**Jenova shot up off the ground at the sound of Thane's shout. Solemyr glanced up for a second then back to the dirt. Tyris came up behind Thane looking tired and annoyed.**

"**Sandro came with a seeker. The seeker took us by surprise and teleported Kyrre out of here. Thane still looked pissed but kept his tone calm.**

"**Ok, we need to go get him back…Now." Thane said.**

"**We don't know where they took him." Solemyr said.**

"…**I do. They are taking him to Orrin's temple. They are going to summon Axis."**

"**Excuse me. Who is Axis?" Jenova asked.**

"**He is evil. that's all I have time to explain. We need to go now." thane said.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**A large green field in the back of the temple. Massive columns lined four stone trails leading to the center in different directions. Filling the field was over two hundred magi with bright red robes that were all glowing. It was night and you could clearly see the stars. Kyrre was in shackles being towed behind Sandro through a thin straight path between the magi. When they got to the middle they joined Orrin and Alena on a raised platform looking down on the sea of red that stared up at them.**

"**My dear friends, the time has come to release our lord and master Axis who was unfairly imprisoned by the Primordial elementals you know as Clouds. We as a group are stronger than we have ever been and with Axis victory is certain. Give me your energy and we shall make our dream a reality!" Orrin yelled with unnatural volume. **

**The red that surrounded each magi began to stretch and attach itself to Orrin and transformed into a mist that clung to his skin until his entire body was a giant red blob. Once all the red was drained from the magi Sandro drug Kyrre over to the blob and forced him to place his hand on it. Alena did the same and the blob began to harden. Kyrre could feel his energy being drained. It looked like he was giving most of the energy, Alena looked like she wasn't doing anything. Just then Thane appeared with Solemyr and Tyris. And flung Sandro and Alena away from the hardening mass. Solemyr grabbed Kyrre's hand and yanked it free. **

"**Is it too late?" Tyris asked.**

"**I don't know." Thane said.**

**Sandro and Alena shot up and charged toward the center platform.**

"**We should probably go." Solemyr said.**

"…**I disagree. Here is a chance to rid us of two powerful enemies. Tyris, take the boy and leave. Solemyr you and I will take on these two." Thane ordered.**

**Tyris grabbed Kyrre and disappeared into a column of ice.**

"**Wait!-" Kyrre tried to plead but was cut off."**

**Thane and Solemyr stood in the center of the platform next to the hardening red cocoon looking down at two hundred drained magi who were running away slowly and two angry servants of Orrin charging toward them.**

"**I'll handle the magi right quick then we will split up those two. Which do you want?" Solemyr asked.**

**Thane hesitated, watching the two approach. "Give me Alena." Thane said with a vengeful tone.**

"**Very well." Solemyr said and shot a powerful stream of lighting into the crowd of scattering magi, killing most of them. Thane opened a portal beneath Alena teleporting her to the location of his choice, leaving Solemyr to face Sandro alone.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Thane appeared in the middle of a large grass field at the edge of a majestic lake. Alena fell out of the sky into the lake and splashed her way to the shore.**

"**What is this place?!" Alena screamed in rage.**

"**You don't remember? This is where we chose our wedding to take place." Thane said looking into the dark sky. Alena looked around actually appearing taken a back.**

"…**I remember." She said, looking at her feet.**

"**You never told me why." Thane said.**

"**I don't have to explain myself to you!" she yelled.**

**Thane waited not moving an inch.**

**The weather was warm and they could vaguely hear a battle taking place in the distance. A slight breeze made the grass sway and Alena's fiery hair blow in her face.**

"…**it was my job, to get close to you, to learn your weaknesses." She chuckled and looked up to meet his gaze. "You didn't have any of course so it became my job to convince you to join our side as the new focal point of our campaign. But then Orrin told me he found a way to bring back Axis and that we didn't need you anymore, that you were a risk that I had to take care of. It wasn't fair!" She screamed and collapsed to her knees. "I had to do it. I had no choice…I had no choice." She began to cry silently, digging her nails into the loose dirt.**

"**You had a choice and you made it. You went back to him. You helped summon Axis…you killed me." Thane looked away and covered his face in shadow.**

**The sky that was clear moments before began to be filled with large black clouds above the place Axis was to be summoned, either by Solemyr or symbolizing Axis's dark coming.**

"**You don't understand, you will never understand me Thane." Alena said sounding shaky. It began to rain softly covering the field in dew.**

"**Tell me Alena. Do you wish to fight me now? Or join me again, as we used to be." Thane asked sincerely.**

"**You still don't get it…I have no choice…" the rain began to fall hard now, drenching everything. Alena shot up and threw herself at Thane with her sword drawn. **

**-Next time, A lovers battle.**


	17. Chapter 8 part 2

Authors note: great to read while listening to "Savior" by Rise Against

**Thane blocked multiple slashes from Alena. The grass was wet and it was difficult to keep his balance. Alena tried a leg swipe combined with a throwing dagger toward the throat. Thane anticipated it and did a back hand spring to avoid them both.**

"**We both know you cant beat me. You should stop this." Thane said**

**Alena was already breathing hard, not only was Thane her superior at hand to hand combat, the rain made her use more energy with her fire attacks.**

"**Again, I cannot stop. Axis would not allow it. Cant you see he will win? He is more powerful than before and your side is weaker than before. It isn't possible." Alena replied.**

"**Is there nothing that can be said or done that will change your mind and perhaps regain some of your lost pride?" Thane asked.**

"**Sorry Thane, my self preservation is more important than my pride." **

"**So be it." Thane drew a black blade from off his back, the handle was black with a red ribbon dangling from the bottom. The pommel was small and a dark grey. The blade itself was a hard black that seemed to swirl if you looked at it too long.**

"**So you're getting serious. I haven't seen that sword in a long time." Alena said blankly.**

"**I want to end this quickly to go help Solemyr." Thane replied. **

**Alena stood there for a moment. The sight was truly terrifying. The sky was dark and the rain was falling hard now and in front of her stood the deadliest man alive, drawing the blade he used to help defeat Axis himself.**

"**I'm sorry." Thane said. He disappeared and reappeared behind Alena ready to shove the black metal through her back, but she vanished into flame at the last second.**

"**You've gotten faster." Thane remarked.**

**Alena didn't reply. She couldn't reply. To let your guard down against Thane is death. Thane made a living out of distracting his opponent then killing them without them even knowing what happened. One second they are about to open their mouth with a reply, the next they are on the ground with blood spitting from their mouth instead of words. No, instead she took a risk and constructed a blade out of flame. It would cost extra energy in the rain, but a normal blade stood less than no chance against his shadow blade, which could go through normal steel at his whim. **

"**Risky Alena, you know as well as I do that you are wasting energy with that sword."**

**She still remained quiet. Waiting for Thane to make his move. The rain was distorted around her and she dove forward as Thane appeared at her side and slashed where her neck had been a millisecond before. Thane was getting annoyed.**

**She launched a stream of blue fire at Thane and he ducked to dodge it. She changed the direction of the flame and pointed it down making Thane roll out of the way. He began running toward her, jumping up and spinning around the beam of blue fire. Appearing near her feet. He threw a throwing knife up at her throat which she dodged with a jerk of her head. Thane disappeared and reappeared above her, catching the knife he just threw and threw it again down at her shoulder and digging deep inside. She let out a scream but removed the dagger and regained her stance. Thane landed several yards away.**

"**Damn you! I hate you!" She screamed.**

**Thane looked down at his sword with a sad look. But had no intention of stopping. Alena's body ignited into flame and she flew up into the air. Thane looked up, waiting for her move. She went hundreds of yards up and then stopped. She spread her arms creating massive fire balls in both of her hands. Then she smashed them together forming one giant ball of fire that kept getting bigger and bigger until it lit up the entire area for miles. All the rain sizzled and turned into steam around it giving it a halo appearance.**

"**Die! Die! Die!" she screamed down at Thane and unleashed the fury of the sun down toward the earth. The massive ball of fire moved slowly, first incinerating the trees and finally touching the ground and expanding further covering hundreds of yards of land in the orange and yellow fire. Thane covered himself in shadow armor and put his hands up, bracing for the impact. After several seconds of almost no movement the massive orb exploded turning white and making a crater that looked like a comet had collided with the planet. Alena sunk back to the ground with her shoulders slumped. Completely exhausted.**

"**Are you dead Thane?" she waited for a response. A minute passed. She collapsed into the dirt. The rain died down a bit but it was darker, there was still debris in the atmosphere from her previous attack. She couldn't see very far in front of her. She tried to listen closely but all she could hear was thunder booming off in the distance. Probably Solemyr's battle with Sandro. The rain continued to fall and she didn't move from the center of the crater.**

"**Sorry…I am still alive." Thane whispered. In Alena's ear.**

"**I knew you were. I could feel it." She didn't take her eyes off the sky.**

"**It was an impressive attack. I'll have a burn scar on my shoulder for the rest of my life probably." Thane said. He was kneeling at her side**

"**Ha-Ha. Thanks dear." She chuckled.**

"**Are you sure you wont reconsider?" Thane asked.**

"**You would still allow me to join your side?" Alena asked.**

"**Yes." Thane replied.**

"…**No, I would betray you. I am defeated…Kill me Thane." **

**He hesitated, not sure of what to do.**

"**I cant do it." Thane's voice broke as he said it.**

"**Damn you Thane. Don't take what little pride I have left by letting me live." she said.**

**She grabbed what was left of Thane's shirt and pulled herself up and drew a knife from her sleeve and lunged at Thane. She kissed him softly and dug the knife deep into her stomach.**

"**It was the honorable thing to do…" Alena whispered and passed with a sigh.**

**Thane didn't cry. He loved her and he was immeasurably hurt. But his love for her had been tainted over the many years that had passed since he had seen her. He sat there a while in the dark and after many minutes decided it was time he went and helped Solemyr. The memories would never fade. He was used to painful memories and could hide them well. He would do the same with this one. No one would know his weakness of emotion. He decided he would walk to Solemyr's battle. It would cost energy to use his shadow transport, energy he was lacking. Hopefully he would regain some strength to be of some help in Solemyr's battle.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Solemyr hovered in the sky several yards off the ground and shot bolt after bolt of lighting at Sandro. Sandro would evade the bolts by merging into the earth and reemerging closer to Solemyr. **

"**Ha! To think I was worried about fighting you. You're no stronger than Kyrre with your lighting attacks." Sandro shouted.**

**But Solemyr was expressionless, and didn't reply. He continued to shoot bolt after bolt of lightning. Sandro came out of the ground right beneath Solemyr and went to grab his leg to throw him to the ground but when he made contact with Solemyr's leg it sent him flying and skidding across the field.**

"**What the hell was that?" Sandro yelled.**

"**You are a fool. Did you honestly think it would be that easy?" Solemyr approached through the sky toward Sandro. "I am far more powerful than you will ever be. You are nothing to me." Solemyr said. He stopped right above where Sandro was and lifted his hands to the sky.**

"**You no doubt had practice against a primordial with Alena. Alena is weak. Allow me to show you…the power of the sky." lighting came down and stuck Solemyr's palm and continued to flow into his arm. And through him he shot a massively thick beam of potent electricity down toward Sandro. The beam shot threw the ground and leveled everything around it. The temple was gone. The walls were gone. Hundreds of people probably dead. It didn't matter, casualties of war were to be expected. The beam continued to flow through Solemyr and finally narrowed and all together disappeared. He turned to leave.**

"**Ugh…don't leave just yet. I'm not dead." Sandro emerged from the crater and grabbed Solemyr's leg. Sparks flew but Sandro kept his grip.**

"**Seems you have underestimated me Solemyr." Sandro threw him to the ground and went to punch down at him but Solemyr vanished into lightning a second before Sandro smashed a huge hole into the already huge hole. **

"**Heh, I guess the battle is just beginning isn't it?" Sandro said and drew his chipped sword.**

"**I guess it does." Solemyr replied and drew his golden sword.**

**Solemyr vanished and reappeared behind Sandro, slashing down at his shoulder. Sandro lifted his sword up and parried his attack, turning and slashing back. Solemyr parried and vanished again. The battle continued like this for several minutes of blinding slashes and parries. Solemyr stopping every once in a while to launch a bolt lighting at Sandro, trying knock him off balance. Sandro only paused to fling chunks of earth at Solemyr. After several more minutes they locked into a deadlock. Solemyr's golden blade was glowing and sparks were flying. Sandro was pushing with pure brute force.**

"**HA-HA! Now this is a battle!" Sandro yelled.**

"…**fool." Solemyr stated and kicked him in the stomach sending Sandro hurling across the desolate, scarred land. Sandro got up slowly to realize Solemyr wasn't there anymore. He looked up to see him plummeting from the sky with his sword pointed down. He dove out of the way and Solemyr created another crater in a land full of craters. **

"**It would seem, you are not as weak as I had originally predicted." Solemyr said calmly and wiped his blade with the end of his robe.**

"**But it doesn't mean I will lose to you!" Solemyr yelled as he charged in again. Their blades clashed again and again, neither gaining ground. Sandro surprised Solemyr by grabbing him by the neck and thrusting him into the ground crushing the earth beneath him and lifted his sword up to finish him. Solemyr kicked up and hit him in the jaw throwing him into the air. Solemyr got up and rubbed his neck. Sandro landed on his back but sprung back up quickly. He had a devious grin on his face like he was having the time of his life.**

"**Almost had you there." Sandro stated.**

"**Close. But you don't get much for close."**

**Solemyr shot up into the air. The black clouds gathered around him and he called to them with his arms. The clouds formed a giant ball of black air around him. Lighting running along its edges. Sandro sat down and waited. Minutes passed followed by more minutes.**

"**Come on already! Are you trying to put me to sleep?" Sandro yelled to the sky.**

**The sky replied with a deafening roar. Sandro stood in awe as from the giant cloud emerged a claw made of lightning followed by another loud roar, then another giant claw made of lightning. Then the clouds exploded and dissipated and in its place was a huge translucent golden dragon. Above it hovered Solemyr.**

"**Tell me Sandro. Do you fear death!?" he boomed with laughter. "Go! Regrire!" the dragon dove down toward Sandro.**

**Sandro laughed an insane laugh and held his ground, ready to face the massive beast. The dragon reached ground level and leveled out to go parallel with the earth and struck Sandro dead center but it didn't stop there. It continued straight, obliterating everything in its path until finally exploding, laying waste to everything within sight.**

"**Solemyr glided back to the ground. He didn't sense Sandro's presence any more and knew he was vanquished. He was torn apart a thousand times over. Solemyr heard a noise behind him.**

"**Quite a scene Solemyr. Haven't seen Regrire in quite some time."**

**Solemyr turned around to see Thane.**

"**So I assume your battle went well?" Solemyr asked.**

"**Yes. Yes it did." Thane replied.**

**Behind them they heard a click. They both turned to see a chip had fallen form the red orb laying in the dirt. Another chip followed and then another.**

"**We need to leave. Gather our forces." Thane said.**

"**I agree. And its time we summoned Sora." Solemyr said.**

**Thane and Solemyr both vanished leaving the landscape baron.**


	18. Chapter 9 part 1

Thane and Solemyr appeared just outside the hut at the same time. Doth tired and depressed. They had a huge victory today, but the future was looking grim. Neither would admit it, but deep down they could feel the inevitable pressing against them like gravity.

"Where should we do it Thane?" Solemyr asked.

"Probably in Tridon's realm, so she can gather four powers instead of just three." Thane replied.

"I see. So it is true that Sora can only regain the powers of the ones who summon her."

"It is true. Sora told me herself."

The door creaked open and Tyris appeared.

"So I assume all went well. Sandro and Alena are dead?" she asked.

"To the best of our knowledge they have both perished." Solemyr answered.

"Good, and Axis. What happened with him?"

"We aren't sure. However, we are summoning Sora just to be safe." Thane replied.

"…what? She said she didn't want to return remember. I think we can handle it." Tyris said.

"Don't be an idiot. Just because you're jealous of her doesn't mean we should all die because of it. If we don't summon her we take the risk of losing. With Sora our odds increase dramatically." Thane replied. "Where is Kyrre?" He asked.

Tyris glared at him but replied anyway.

"He is resting. Most of the energy transferred to Axis was from him. He is drained."

Just then Jenova came out of the hut. She looked tired. Taking care of both Kyrre and Rion has taken its toll. She was dressed on the same cloths she had arrived in and her hair was knotted and dirty.

"What is going on?" She asked

"We are going to go away for a while. Tell Kyrre that we will return and to follow the training regiment that Solemyr had originally set for him and don't, I repeat, DON'T, leave the area. Do you understand?" Thane said.

"err, yeah sure." Jenova shifted her stance feeling uneasy.

"Good, we wont be more than a few days." and with that, Thane grabbed Tyris and teleported away.

"Do not fear Thane, he is an emotionally crippled narcissist blah blah blah. He will respect you if you can communicate calmly and back up your opinion strongly." Solemyr said.

"Yeah, ill remember that. Thank you Solemyr." Jenova replied.

Solemyr disappeared into a large bright spark.

"Guess I get to play babysitter." Jenova said to herself.

She went back inside and sat at the table and stared out the window. It was early in the morning and what was left of the grass was covered in dew. The sun was just beginning to appear over the trees in the distance. Beautiful golden rays of light broadcast its touch across the sky. She heard a door open and close and knew Kyrre had gotten out of bed. A couple of minutes passed before he actually appeared around the corner. He looked like crap. His brown hair was all messed up and he had bags under his squinting green eyes. He dragged his feet over the floor as he approached the table.

"Has Thane and Solemyr returned yet?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied.

That woke him up. His eyes shot open and he immediately cased the entire room looking for any sign of them.

"They left already." she said.

"…they what?" Kyrre asked incredulously.

"They left. Thane said to tell you to keep up the normal training program Solemyr set for you and that they would return in a couple of days." She said, still looking out the window.

"I don't believe this! First I'm forced to miss a big battle then they just ditch me again without a single word. They think I'm some little defenseless kid who has no importance whatsoever and I'm getting tired of it." Kyrre spoke with passionate anger. He felt almost betrayed by their lack of trust in him.

"what are you going to do Kyrre?" Jenova asked sounding mildly concerned.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go do my morning routine and think things through." he left and walked to the about fifty yards away from the hut and started to stretch.

Jenova went and sat out on the porch to watch him practice. The sun was rising fast and was already almost completely over the tree line. There was a sound from inside but she didn't think anything of it. Then there was another sound and she glanced inside to see if something had fallen but nothing seemed out of place. She went back to watching Kyrre practice her was now in a fighting stance and striking at invisible opponents. A figure burst from the doorway with a sword in hand and placed it against Jenova's throat. She sat back in surprise and stared up, eyes wide ant Rion who stared back completely bewildered.

"Je-Jenova?" he asked

She didn't reply for several seconds but finally found the words and the right emotion.

"Rion! Your awake!" she jumped up and hugged him hard.

"Where am I? What's happening?…my father…" he collapsed down to the wooden floor and put his hands through his hair. Kyrre noticed the scene up at the porch and went to check it out. He knew that a guy had come with Jenova and that Thane had knocked him unconscious. It was the hug that made him feel funny.

"Is everything ok Jenova?" Kyrre asked.

"Um, yes and no. Rion just learned about his father."

"I see, so your name is Rion. Thank you for caring for Jenova." Kyrre said.

Rion looked up and Jenova helped him up. He shook Kyrre's hand.

"It was no problem at all. She is an amazing person." He looked at Jenova and blushed.

Kyrre squeezed his hand a bit tighter and Rion looked at Kyrre and squeezed back. Jenova looked at both of them and started a new subject. Kyrre let go of his grip and looked at Jenova.

"Its cold out here, maybe we should go inside and explain things to Rion?" she proposed.

"No, you do it. I need to finish my routine." he turned his back and went back to what he was doing with his back turned to the hut. Jenova and Rion went back into the hut and sat around the table where she explained all that she knew about what was happening. Thane bringing them to the hut. Who Solemyr was. The war that was brewing and who Kyrre was. Rion listened carefully, occasionally asking questions but for the most part his only reply was "mhm." or "I see."

"That's about all I know"

"Where is Thane?" he asked.

Jenova looked down awkwardly.

"He is going to be gone for a few days. I don't know what they are doing…Rion, don't fight him."

"How can you ask that of me!? He killed my father in cold blood Jenova. He wasn't fighting, he didn't even have a weapon." he put his head in his hands

"…you cant beat him. He isn't like us."

"I don't care!" he slammed his fists on the table in anger. "…I don't care if I die. I have to try."

Jenova didn't reply. Several minutes passed before Rion broke the silence.

"How have you been? Have they been treating you well?"

"Yes, I've been eating all my vegetable and they read me bed time stories and everything." she said sarcastically.

"Well I'm glad you're taking this seriously." He said.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Kyrre and I have been living on the streets for years. I will be fine."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just really care about you…" he reached for her hand across the table and he took it in his. Just then Kyrre walked in all sweaty and Jenova pulled her hand away quickly. Kyrre paused at the door way the continued over the empty fire place and poured some water from the pot next to it. The room was quiet and there was an awkward feeling looming in the room. He finished his water slowly then looked at the two of them. Rion was looking at Jenova confused and she was looking down.

"So…" Kyrre started.

"Right, well I'm going to go to sleep. I'm still very tired and sore." Rion said and left the room. Jenova sat there, the table suddenly seeming very interesting. Kyrre went and sat down where Rion had been sitting.

"He seems…pleasant." Kyrre stated.

"He is." she replied, then looked up to gage his emotions. He raised an eyebrow.

"I bet."

The silence began to stretch until finally Kyrre began to relax.

"I'm sorry all this is happening Jenova. I am working hard so I can change things."

"I know you are Kyrre, you have become very strong."

Another minute of silence.

"What do you plan to do after the war is over?" She asked.

"I don't know. Move into a hut like this up on a hill. Maybe start a small farm…perhaps with a beautiful girl living with me." He blushed as he finished. She blushed as well. "How bout you?" he asked.

"Um, I don't really know." She had always imagined growing old with Kyrre. But over the years all that seemed like it was just a fantasy. Rion had been the one she connected with reality. Was reality so great? Who says reality is even real? Perhaps all our senses are illusion. Like a mirage in a desert. Every word or idea man comes up with is man made and thus imperfect. For example, gravity existed long before we had a name for it. Could reality be any different? She was stuck in a dilemma.

"Kyrre I-"

Kyrre grabbed her hand and held it tight but with a tender passion. She stopped and looked at their intertwined hands and didn't pull away. She looked back up into Kyrre's staring green eyes.

"Kyrre I have to think." she pulled away finally and put her hands in her lap.

"I love you Jenova. You are the reason I exist. What motivates me to continue my efforts to make this world a better place, just for you." he stood up and walked over to her. She was bright red and her eyes were wide. He bent down and grabbed her chin to gently lift it and kissed her. It was his first kiss and he knew he was probably doing it all wrong but he didn't care. He locked his lips with hers and held them there. Neither of them moved for several seconds then her lips started moving with his. Their flow was perfect. Then they stopped and gazed into each others eyes. Neither of them knew what to say and both of their faces were bright red.

"Um…I'm really tired." Kyrre said dumbly. Jenova laughed and they busted into laughter. They ended up sleeping on the floor side by side like they were used to doing when they were kids out on the street. She felt so safe next to him and he felt needed, like he mattered. They slept for several hours when they were awakened by a loud voice.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Rion boomed. "Get away from her!" Rion charged and grabbed Kyrre by the arm and dragged him toward the door and threw him onto the ground.

"Rion stop!" Jenova cried, but Rion was already going after Kyrre. Kyrre got to his feet with a grin.

"Don't do anything stupid guy. Ill forgive that first one because you're an idiot." Kyrre goaded.

It just made Rion more mad and he took a swing for Kyrre's face. He dodged easily.

"Oh no…please stop…" Kyrre said with a touch of sarcasm. Rion was burning with furry and kept charging trying to grab him but only coming up with air.

"Self-defense" Kyrre stopped his fist and struck him in the side of his bicep giving him a dead arm then sweeping his legs out from under him.

"Neutralized" Kyrre said with a chuckle.

Rion shot up and with his one good arm grabbed him and head butted him. Kyrre took several steps back dazed.

"What the hell was that?" Kyrre asked

Rion chuckled but didn't reply. Kyrre got frustrated and shot lightning at his feet startling Rion and made him fall down. Kyrre busted up into laughter, grabbing his sides and heaving, tears coming to his eyes. Rion's initial fear was soon replaced with more anger and he shot back up and charged again and again Kyrre was taken by surprise because he wasn't paying attention. Rion tackled him to the ground and started wailing on him with his fists. Kyrre was struggling. He wasn't very good at grappling.

"Get off!" he yelled but Rion didn't cease.

"Get off now!" Kyrre yelled and made a wall of ice between them pushing Rion back. The ice vanished and Kyrre was serious now. They ran at each other and Rion was the first to make a move by swinging a massive fist toward his face. Kyrre ducked and kicked him in the gut with about half of his elemental strength. He vastly overestimated his own strength. Rion was sent flying through the air and breaking through a wall of the hut.

"Kyrre!" Jenova screamed. She ran up to Kyrre and slapped him, leaving a hand print and a cut from a nail on his face. She ran back into the house, Kyrre followed behind slowly. Jenova got to Rion and put his head in her lap

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"That…bastard. I think some of my ribs are broken." He replied.

"Don't move. You'll only make it worse."

Kyrre got to the door way and stopped, just watching. Rion saw him and grabbed Jenova's head and pulled her in and kissed her hard. Not like Kyrre's but she didn't stop him. When they stopped Jenova looked back to see Kyrre and was shocked, her jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide. Rion just chuckled. Kyrre turned and left toward the woods. He heard Jenova scream his name and run after him but he vanished with his lightning teleportation. He didn't know exactly where he would end up but he didn't care.

XxXxXxXxX

Kyrre ended up not far from the hut into the woods. But Jenova didn't know that. He ketp walking not sure of where he was going. He had never felt so much pain. It hurt to breath, his chest felt tight and his vision was spotted. He walked for a long time and it was getting dark. Up ahead he saw a slumped hooded figure approaching in the opposite direction. He didn't care. When he was within speaking distance of the figure it spoke to him.

"Good evening young man. Do you have any water?" the mans voice was deep and intimidating, not lacking in confidence or power. Kyrre was slightly taken aback but replied.

"No. I have no water."

"That is a pity Kyrre." the man replied.

"How do you know my name old man?" Kyrre felt angry for some reason.

"I don't really know you. Just old memories from another life I suppose." he said.

"Who are you?" Kyrre asked.

"I am your revenge. I am your power. I am your importance… I am Axis" He replied. He removed his hood and stood up. He was very tall and well build with tattoos all over his body, black lines and other designs covered his body. His eyes were black, his hair was black. Everything about him radiated evil. Kyrre took three steps back and started to run.

"You cannot escape me boy." Kyrre felt his limbs grow heavy and suddenly he couldn't move his feet. They weighed a thousand pounds each.

"Listen to me Kyrre. I know that thirst you feel. The desire to be someone, to be important, to be the focal point of change in the world. I can help you make that dream a reality." Kyrre felt the weight around his feet give but he didn't run.

"What do I have to do?" Kyrre asked.


	19. Chapter 9 part 2

**Thane, Solemyr and Tyris appeared inside Tridon's cave. They could do it easily now that they knew exactly where it was. Tridon knew when and why they had arrived before they could speak.**

"**You wish to summon Sora." Tridon stated.**

"**Yes. We believe Axis has risen and we need Sora." Solemyr said.**

"**Yes he has risen. His power has not yet been completely recovered but it wont take long. The earth tells me your apprentice, Kyrre, has left with him." Tridon said.**

"**HE DID WHAT!" Thane exclaimed.**

"**It appears there was a scene at Solemyr's hut and he left, angry. He felt unappreciated and unimportant. Axis used his emotions to coax him into going with him." Tridon said blankly.**

"**That damn kid. I'm going to kill him." Thane started pacing. "We need to summon Sora now." He finished.**

"**I remember when Sora first left us. She specifically told us NOT to summon her again." Tridon replied.**

"**Yes but she could not have seen the return of Axis." Tyris added.**

"**I have no opinion on the matter. I am just reminding you that she may not be pleased when she is summoned." Tridon leaned his massive body forward. He looked the same as usual. He had no skin, no eyes and no hair. His teeth were bare and appeared like he was merely apart of the rock surrounding the cave. Within his mouth he spat out a stone. It was very smooth and perfectly round, about ten feet in diameter. **

"**This stone was created by my power, the power of earth. It is the item containing the shard of my strength." Tridon started the ritual.**

**Tyris wove intricate ice webs around the stone and shaping it into a more oval shape.**

"**This ice was created by the power of the cold, it contains the shards of my power." Tyris added.**

**Solemyr shot a yellow stream of lightning at the stone and held it until the stone glowed a wonderful yellow.**

"**This light was created by the power of the sky, it contains the shards of my power." Solemyr continued.**

**Thane stood for a moment then started. Darkness stretched from the ceiling of the cave and formed a pyramid over the stone still allowing the yellow and blue to shine through.**

"**This shadow was created by the power of darkness…it contains the shards of my power." Thane finished.**

**After just a few seconds the stone in the center began to crack and crumble, then molded itself into the shell of a human form. The ice webs twisted and wrapped around the lifeless rock and finally fused with it giving it the appearance of a beautiful girl with black hair with a streak of silver. The yellow glow form the lightning entered her body combined with the darkness gave her breath and circulated her blood throughout the body. After everything was finished finding its way Sora's body was all that remained laying on the floor perfectly still except for the rise and fall of her chest.**

"**It will take a few minutes for her memories and thoughts to organize themselves inside her mind." Tridon explained.**

**Thane went off into a corner of the cave and sat, where he concealed himself in shadow. Solemyr paced nervously and Tyris stood confidently but everyone knew she was as nervous as everyone else. Tridon withdrew inside the jagged rock walls where he would watch in the distance.**

**Minutes passed and there was a twitch of her hand. Everyone shot their gaze toward Sora's body but no other movement followed.**

"**This is stupid, something is-"**

"**Shut up Tyris…" Sora spoke. Everyone shut up and watched intently.**

"**I am trying to decide what to do about this. I told you never to summon me again." she finished.**

"**Sora…Axis has returned." Solemyr explained.**

"**That isn't possible. Thane and I killed him." Sora argued.**

"**Yes but you were also dead. Yet you live now." Solemyr replied. Sora had no response, she couldn't think of one. After some silent deliberation Sora's anger faded and was replaced with joy.**

"**I'm sorry Solemyr. I missed your wisdom." She said with a smile. Solemyr smiled back**

"**I see Tyris." Sora said. Tyris nodded shyly. "But where is…" **

"**I am here." Thane stood from the corner.**

"**Thane."**

"**Sora."**

**They walked toward each other not sure of what to say.**

"**I sense you didn't do as you promised. You became a killer again." Sora stated quietly.**

**Thane didn't reply. He had no excuse. He became a killer again because after Sora left, killing was all he knew.**

**She smiled again and hugged him hard.**

"**I missed you Thane." She said.**

**Thane returned her hug light heartedly.**

"**You are not pleased to see me?" She asked.**

"**Well yes but…I'm waiting for your punishment." Thane looked down.**

"**Now is not a time for punishment within our ranks. We must plan for Axis. What news do you have?"**

"**If I may interject. Perhaps we should go back to my hut to discuss this in a more suitable condition." Solemyr gestured around the cave.**

"**Ugh…whatever. Lets just go. Do you live in the same old hut?" Sora asked.**

"**Yes Sora." Solemyr replied.**

"**Fine." She vanished in light quickly followed by Solemyr.**

"**How are you holding up?" Tyris asked.**

"**I don't know yet." Thane replied and grabbed her arm. They vanished into shadow.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"**Good job. You are improving greatly."**

**Kyrre teleported through the course Axis had created for him.**

"**You must understand that the teleportation technique is your most valuable skill. To stand a chance against Thane or Solemyr you must be as fast as them." Axis explained.**

"**Yes master." **

"**I took the liberty of constructing a blade for you." Axis revealed a white blade from under a cloth.**

"**It is a lot like Solemyr's golden blade with one key difference. It holds the power of the sun and will magnify your lightning powers…try it out."**

**Kyrre took hold of the sword and summoned lightning to strike a wooden target. The beam was larger but required less energy than it would have for him to create a smaller one.**

"**You sword gathers energy in the light and will absorb some of Solemyr's attacks." Axis explained. "Now…come at me." **

**Kyrre teleported toward Axis while lightning shot from the sky aiming for Axis.**

"**Well done. Forcing to opponent to avoid your bolts of lightning while advancing with hand to hand combat." Axis deflected each bolt with his hand and predicted where Kyrre would appear. He stretched out his arm grasping Kyrre by the neck just as he appeared before him. Kyrre was shocked.**

"**How did you do that?" Kyrre asked. Axis set him down softly.**

"**My eyes can see the distortion in the air when you teleport and the distortion of where you will appear just before you appear." Axis said. "I have another valuable technique you may find more useful." Axis continued talking while his body wavered then vanished completely. Then the his voice came from behind Kyrre.**

"**You can bend the light around allowing you to become invisible. I can do it by bending the space around me therefore bending the light. Combining this with the teleportation with be a great weapon." Axis reappeared standing in the air above him.**

"**Teach me." Kyrre said.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"**I hope Kyrre returns soon." Jenova said to Rion nervously. "Thane was very specific about us not leaving.**

"**I am sorry I overreacted so much. It was just so much to take in at one time. Then I saw him laying next to you and I lost it." Rion was sitting opposite her tapping his finger on the table.**

"**I am sure he will be back soon…Rion, please let the Thane thing go." Jenova pleaded.**

**Rion glared down at the table thinking things over.**

"**Thane is a bad person. He deserves death…I will hold off on my revenge until after this war." Rion stood up and opened the door to walk outside. Once the door was open he stood face to face with Thane. Rion staggered not sure of what to do.**

"**You're awake huh? Move boy." Thane shoved him aside. Rion clenched his fists but made no move to attack him. Solemyr and Tyris entered as well shortly followed by Sora.**

"**Mortals? This is your army?" Sora asked.**

"**Err, not quite Sora. Our army has been assemble secretly. It is made up of clouds and their followers." Solemyr stated.**

"**Clouds? Ah yes I remember them. Lesser elementals and their fan boys is what our army is made up of. This will go well." Sora said.**

"**Sora?" Jenova choked.**

"**Yes." Sora stated with a smile.**

**Jenova jumped up and grabbed Sora's hands.**

"**Oh my goddess, you are real." Jenova stated**

"**Um, yeah. At least I think so." She patted herself down to check sarcastically.**

"**You don't understand. I have worshiped you all my life." Jenova said.**

"**Uh, always glad to meet a fan." Sora said awkwardly.**

**Sora grabbed Thane's shirt and pulled him into a corner while Jenova celebrated with an awe struck Rion.**

"**Worshiped!" Sora whispered with an exclamatory tone."He-he, yeah. The mortals heard of your sacrifice and made you a goddess." Thane said with a smirk.**

"**You find something funny?" Sora asked.**

"**No. I just…I just missed your personality." Thane said awkwardly. Sora looked taken a back for a second then smiled. **

"**I missed you too Thane. Your sarcasm and cruel humor can be entertaining at times." She winked.**

**Sora returned to the center of the conversation.**

"**Hey. Solemyr. Tyris. Thane…I need to test my powers…care for a little three on one match?"**

**Author note: I got the character "Sora" from Luna345. Sora belongs to her. She gave me permission to use her in my story.**


	20. Chapter 10 part 1

_Lightning and ice and now fire…its not enough…I need more power._

Axis had resurrected his lost palace in the center of the holy city. It towered hundreds of feet over the surrounding area. Kyrre sat near the top on a ledge over looking the eastern half of the city, lost in thought. Axis was in his throne room with his recently acquired generals. Kyrre was suppose to be there at Axis's side but he decided not to go.

It was dark out and the stars were plainly visible. The wind brought a slight chill but it was manageable. Kyrre's hair was darker now, almost a black and it grew slightly longer to where he had to brush it out of his eyes on occasion. Axis had his high officials wear a uniform, a black garment that hung loosely if you were in his inner circle and generally the same outfit just varying in color going down the line of power. Kyrre was different. He wore black but his cloths were designed for fighting, they were tight but not tight enough to restrict movement, they were light and had black steel covering vital spots. He had a sword sheath on his back holding the sword Axis had given him.

Axis had called him his weapon, that he was born to bring about the demise of the Primordials and change throughout the land. Its been three weeks since he joined Axis and he had already learned a lot and has become a powerful fighter. He has even started to develop some fire attacks. Lightning came easy to him and ice was getting easier, fire was the same kind of process as ice so he was learning quickly.

_I can't beat Thane without shadow. Why cant I use shadow?_

He opened his palm and created a fire ball then closed it and put the flame out.

_Its so easy for me now. My speed is perfect. My aim is perfect. I have developed many new attacks with my elements I can even use them in combination. I need a test._

"Why did you not show at my summoning?"

Axis caught him by surprise.

"I…I was just-"

"You still are not confident in your abilities." Axis said

Kyrre looked down. Axis kicked him in the head sending him flying nearly off the spire.

"Do not disobey me again Kyrre." Axis left.

Kyrre sat back up and rubbed his temples. Kyrre was angry but knew he couldn't do anything about it.

XxXxXxXxX

"I wont go easy on you three." Sora said as she walked into the middle of the once green field.

"Why do we always use my yard for sparing practice? I just realized it was a stupid idea." Solemyr pointed out glumly.

"Oh suck it up you old goat." Tyris said.

Jenova and Rion stood on the porch to watch

"Whenever your-" Sora tried to finish but Tyris shot a beam of ice at her. A column of stone shot from the ground and intercepted the beam. But the stone was blocking her vision. Thane appeared out of the shadow of the stone and tackled her to the ground.

"Dead." Thane said and got up off her.

"Damn it, I wasn't ready!" she exclaimed at Tyris.

"Well I was ready. You cant expect the enemy to wait until you are ready." She said

Sora knew she was right, but her pride was hurt and she was angry. A column of stone shot up from underneath Tyris and shot her into the air. Tyris smiled and jumped down toward Sora. More columns shot up at her but she evaded them all in the air. Shooting ice claws and grabbing columns to change her trajectory. Clouds formed over the field and lightning started shooting down toward her. Panic was beginning to show on her face as she narrowly dodged the bolts. She got down to the ground and charged toward Sora.

"Lets see how your hand to hand is!" Tyris yelled, she threw a punch with full force. The blow was abruptly stopped when Sora grabbed her fist. Tyris was shocked and couldn't react in time. Sora wrapped her leg over Tyris's arm and repeatedly kicked her in the face then turned and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying. She was completely out and didn't get up.

"Well? Who is next?" Sora asked as Thane and Solemyr stared on in surprise.

"I think that is enough for now." Solemyr said putting his hands up and smiling.

Sora pouted and looked at Thane.

"How bout you?" She asked.

"Perhaps another time." Thane said.

Sora shook her head and walked back to the hut. Tyris sat up and rubbed her head.

"What happened?" She asked delirious.

"You got your ass kicked." Thane stated and walked into the hut behind Sora.

Solemyr helped her up and followed Tyris to the hut. Tyris looked horrible. She knew she lost fair and square.

XxXxXxXxX

Kyrre's anger never left. He paced back and forth thinking about what he should do. He was starting to regret joining Axis. He knew deep down that Thane and Solemyr were just trying to protect him until he was ready. He felt ready now. His first thought came back to him.

_I need a test._ Kyrre smiled to himself and summoned lightning to strike straight down the center of the giant building. His power had grown exponentially and he loved it. The bolt obliterated the entire building making a large pile of rubble. Kyrre hovered over the remains and laughed.

"You will wish you hadn't done that." Axis appeared in front of him with his arms folded behind his back and anger painted on his face. Kyrre turned invisible as hundreds of lightning bolts came down at Axis from the sky.

"Nice combo but it wont work on me." Axis lifted a hand and the lightning stopped just short of him.

"You are doing a nice job of covering you presence. I did not know you could do that. You have been practicing without me."

Kyrre made sharp ice spires shoot from the ground. Axis jumped and grabbed onto one of the spires and was zapped sending him into the air smoking.

"You charged the ice…clever." Axis stated with a scowl. More ice shot up into the air at him, all charged with electricity. He flew up higher and higher to avoid touching them. As he was flying up Kyrre, still invisible, was waiting above him and kicked him on top of his head sending him rocketing down toward earth like an asteroid and smashing into the ground creating a crater. Kyrre threw giant spikes of ice down to where Axis landed and created massive fire balls and repeatedly hurled them down as well. Kyrre finally stopped, exhausted. The city was leveled. Thousands of people ran, screaming for their lives.

Kyrre looked on in horror at what he had caused.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Axis grabbed both of Kyrre's arms and bent them behind his back.

"This is the change you will help bring about." Axis said. Kyrre looked down at the flames glowing in the darkness as screams filled the air. Blood was smeared everywhere he looked, the houses that weren't already leveled were on fire.

"You completely destroyed an entire city without a thought. That is the power you hold Kyrre." Axis said. Kyrre found his breath.

"I wont help you."

"Yes you will. Jenova wont look at you again after this. You destroyed all she knew. None of your 'friends' can ever trust you again. Also…I'll kill Jenova if you do not do as you are told." Axis whispered.

Kyrre was silent. He couldn't believe what was happening. Axis reconstructed his entire palace in just a few minutes. But the people inside were all dead.

"I need knew generals now. There was probably a thousand people in that building that you killed. You will be punished severely. He went back down and entered his palace surrounded by fire and death.

Kyrre came down to the roof that looked exactly like the one he was sitting on just before he destroyed it. He wept silently for all the people he just killed and injured. People who no longer have a place to live. People who lost a mother or father or their entire family.


	21. Chapter 21

Kyrre was haunted by what he had done. He's never taken a life before and he hated the feeling. _How can Thane be so cool about it?_ Kyrre thought as he sat in the room Axis had constructed for him within his tower. The room was quite ordinary. The walls were smooth grey stone with no decoration what so ever. In the room was a bed with plain white sheets and a chair. He originally planned to stay in his room until Axis summoned him but the boredom was too much for him to handle and he abandoned that idea and decided to wander the temple. He hadn't got to really look around it yet. Its been a week since he destroyed Axis's first tower and all of the people in it (not to mention most of the city and its inhabitants, but he didn't think about that anymore) but Axis had already found new employees and he was surprised to learn that most of the new inhabitants had been the people he made homeless in last weeks disaster. As he walked down the halls of the tower he passed by at least a hundred people in fifteen minutes. It was practically a city inside. As he progressed further he went through a door that exited into a large field surrounded by walls. Within the field merchant huts were set up, filling the majority of the space in the field. What wasn't filled by the tents was filled with people. Kyrre didn't dare enter the cloud of claustrophobia so he turned around and went back inside. Kyrre really wanted to be back in his room for fear of being recognized by one of the many people that passed him by, as the destroyer of their dreams. However, he was now lost in the maze of his new home. He put up the hood of his assigned uniform and wandered the halls as a ghost, slithering through the crowed in search of his room.

XxXxXxXxX

Thane paced back and forth in Solemyr's hut.

"Are you ready to go yet!?" He yelled

"You will be patient Thane. We have plenty of time." Sora said, combing her hair and getting dressed in some cloths she and Jenova bought in one of the coastal cities.

"We need to leave now, Solemyr has just finished constructing a new hideout for us and we need to leave before Axis decides to strike. Our plan is not to wait long enough in hopes that he catches a disease and dies." Thane scolded.

"There, all finished. Was that so bad Thaney poo?" Sora said with a smug look on her face.

Thane turned red. Not a blush. He turned red because he was mad.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that and leave you to yourself." Thane said and disappeared.

"That guy is to tense all the time." Sora whispered to herself. "What happened to him?"

She was finished packing and the hut was empty save for the table next to the window. Sora vanished into light, all her belongings in her arms.

She reappeared next to a river surrounded by two large faces of rock. The new place they chose as the location of their campaign was a valley far away from the city Axis had control over. As far as the eye could see, tents lined the river as it snaked through the valley. The tents held ten men, so there must have been around a thousand tents going down river. The valley was very straight (with a little help from Tridon and Sora) but it was still hard to see the end of the line of tents. Rion was drafted into the ranks and put in a tent somewhere in the mass amount of them. Most of them were red and they all had some individual quality that the inhabitants decorated them with. Solemyr's hut sat at the head. It looked virtually the same as the one they just abandoned.

"Will it be enough you think?"

Sora turned to see Jenova standing behind her looking friendly but worry showed in her eyes. Over the month Sora had been back, her and Jenova had become close friends.

"I am sure it will be plenty. Especially combined with the power of the Primordials." Sora replied but her words rung hollow, even she could feel the uncertainty in her voice. Jenova looked down the long line of tents, lost in thought.

"Where is Thane and Solemyr?" Sora asked.

"Thane is in the basement of the hut talking with one of the men that was captured leaving Axis's city. He was wearing black and Axis's insignia. Solemyr…last I saw he was talking with several of the more powerful clouds he recruited." Jenova pointed in the direction she last saw him.

"Gotcha, thanks Jenova, I think I'll go see Thane for a bit." Sora said.

Jenova smiled a cat like smile like she knew a surprise party was waiting for her inside.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Of course you would go see Thane first." Jenova said with a wink and then left in the direction she pointed to earlier. Sora just blinked in utter confusion.

She walked inside the hut. It was uncanny how similar it looked to the old one. She walked past the small living room into the hall and took a right followed by another quick right and she descended down the narrow staircase. When she got to the door she put her ear to it to see what Thane was saying. She heard muffled noises and some clanging of metal. She creaked open the door and walked inside. She froze and let out a squeamish squeak and put her hand to her mouth as she collapsed to the floor. She gazed in horror at the man strapped to a chair covered in bruises and bleeding from the nose and mouth.

"…Thane!" she screamed in a high pitch voice. Thane came out from behind a curtain near the back wearing a mask and apron.

"What have you done!?" she screeched.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm getting information on the enemy." he said calmly…so calmly. Sora could feel herself shaking as tears began to fall.

"Not like this. Never like this." She whispered. Thane raised an eyebrow then looked down with shame.

"Maybe you should go back upstairs and forget you ever saw this. I will keep his mouth gagged." Thane said.

Sora suddenly found her rage.

"What? So we cant hear the screams?" She said as she got up and glared at him.

Thane didn't reply

"Release him Thane." She said. He looked up shocked.

"He knows where we are!" He yelled. Waving his hands in exclamation. The man in the chair shook his head frantically.

"Thane. Let him go. Please." She pleaded.

"Not going to happen." Thane replied. They stared at each other for what seemed like an hour. Neither shifted their gaze.

"Fine." Sora ended the stare down. She raised her hand and shot the man with lightning, killing him instantly.

"What the hell!" Thane yelled. "Are you insane!?"

"Now he wont suffer from your evil." Sora said. Thane wasn't moved by her venomous words.

"Now how am I suppose to learn about their army strength, weaknesses in the stronghold, where his generals sleep? We need that information!" He yelled.

"You will find another way." She said and turned her back to leave.

"I know your not going to slam that door. I know your not going to-" She slammed the door leaving Thane in the basement with the dead body.

Thane knocked the tray full of assorted torture equipment to the floor in a fit of furry. He paced back and forth until his anger finally sated.

_She's right though. If we are the good guys we shouldn't be doing things like this. The good guys always have the limitations._ Thane thought bitterly.

XxXxXxX

Kyrre kept walking silently through the halls growing more and more frustrated. When he was about to ask someone for directions to the main hall so he could find his way from there a man ran up to him. He was average looking. Probably a messenger.

"Lord Kyrre. Master Axis summons you."

"Very well. Lead the way." Kyrre replied.

They walked for several minutes winding through halls and doorways. Kyrre was just getting more lost. They approached a door that bore the mark of Axis, a red eye incased in black stone. The messenger knocked shakily. His fear was making Kyrre nervous.

"Send him in." Axis announced.

Kyrre walked past the messenger. His face was paper white and still shaking. Kyrre closed the door behind him feeling even more nervous, but trying to hide it. In the corner of the room a dead man was sitting awkwardly with his jaw ripped off. Blood pooled around the corps. Kyrre had never felt so unwelcome in a room before. It was dark and made of the same stone used in his room. On the far back wall there was a large window with translucent black drapes pulled closed. In front of that was a plain wooden desk with scattered papers. On the wall hung multiple paintings. None of them showing any real detail. All of them just gave the feeling of dread and doom.

"You summoned me?"

"I have fully recovered my power. I am complete." Axis said without looking up.

Kyrre felt fear for the first time in a long time.

_Does this mean he doesn't need me anymore?_ Kyrre though. Fear grasped his heart and gave it a slight squeeze.

"This…is good news master." Kyrre said shakily.

Axis looked up with a grin. Not a comforting grin. This was sadistic, cruel. There was so much evil in that smile it flowed into Kyrre like radiation. But what troubled Kyrre the most were his eyes. He couldn't look away from his eyes.

_If I don't look away soon…I'll go mad!_ His mind shouted but to no avail. It was Axis that broke the trance. Kyrre collapsed to his knees gasping.

"Your mind is strong now." Axis almost chuckled. "I want you to go kill someone."

"Who?" Kyrre asked, getting control over his vocal cords.

"Tridon." Axis said.

The name sounded familiar to Kyrre but he couldn't quite place it with a face.

"It will be done."

"Very good. Go now."

Kyrre left as quick as he could. Once the door was shut he shuttered and teleported outside for fresh air. He stood just outside the tower with his back against the wall. A shadow appeared behind him and grabbed his shoulder. Kyrre jumped back and drew his sword.

"Nicely done." Axis said. "You forgot his location." Axis said with that inhumane grin and handed him a piece of paper. "Happy hunting…" He vanished.


End file.
